


Silver and Dust

by Scarlet_Gryphon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Comments are highly appreciated!, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sternclay Big Bang 2020, barclay is still bigfoot, stern is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gryphon/pseuds/Scarlet_Gryphon
Summary: As a vampire, Joseph Stern is not used to running away from his problems. Forced to leave his home in California, he eventually makes his way to Kepler, West Virginia, where he finds family thought lost, new friends who rapidly become like family, and the potential for love. All is not safe in Kepler, however, and peace will need to be fought fiercely for before it can be obtained. Joseph will need all the help, love, and magic he can gather in order to truly call Kepler his home.Written for the Sternclay Big Bang
Relationships: Barclay/Agent Stern (The Adventure Zone), Dani/Aubrey Little, Minerva/Duck Newton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter One: Cacti and Daffodils

Joseph was  _ exhausted _ . He lightly hopped out of the bed of the pickup truck as it idled at a red stoplight at a lonely intersection, making sure to take his backpack with him as he went. He sighed and then slipped off into the darkness of the nearby forest while the driver was distracted with tuning his radio. He'd been traveling for almost a week and a half at that point, having started in Sacramento and heading north and then east to finally end up in West Virginia, moving mainly by catching unsuspecting rides from various pickup truck drivers with the aid of a bit of concealing magic.

It seemed like a good enough place to stop and catch his metaphorical breath. West Virginia wasn't exactly a prime destination for most people, and Joseph figured that the people looking for him would assume he went to a major city like New York City or Seattle to blend in among the crowds there, thereby limiting the chances he'd be followed.

He hadn't really wanted to leave California, but circumstances had demanded that he either leave or be dragged into increasingly dangerous situations by the leader of his clan. Joseph ran his tongue idly over the sharp tips of his retracted fangs as he moved, hoping that wherever he finally fetched up at either had a donor center he could feed at or a healthy enough population of large game animals that feeding from one every so often wouldn't be a problem. It wasn't like he needed a lot of blood- maybe a half a pint of human blood every few weeks or so -but animal blood wasn't as fulfilling as non-animal blood, so it usually took more to satisfy his appetite if he had to subsist properly off it.

Joseph had fed a few days ago, taking advantage of when the large truck he'd been hitching a ride on had stopped at a rest stop that was relatively close to a livestock farm. He'd left a sleepy cow a pint of blood lighter, but he knew from experience that the large animal would be more than alright. Joseph had made sure to heal the faint wounds on its neck before he'd made his escape back to the rest stop, glad that the farm hadn't had any wards beyond the usual anti-predator ones around the field's borders.

The forest around him was quiet save for the occasional call of a night bird or the rustle of leaves or pine needles underfoot. It was a pleasant change from the rumble of engines and the wind rushing by at high speeds. Joseph hitched his backpack further up his shoulders, readjusting the straps until the pack sat more comfortably. He figured that he'd settle down in the next out of the way town he ran across for at least long enough to get the lay of the land, maybe take a shower and get some actual food and sleep in a real bed. There was enough money in his magically expanded backpack to last him a while if he spent it wisely, so he wasn't too concerned about affording things. Hell, he could even get a job if it came to that.

The main issue was not doing anything that could allow him to be tracked electronically. It was one of the reasons Joseph had chosen this particular part of the country, to be honest, as being in the National Radio Quiet Zone meant that he couldn't be tracked by a cell phone (he'd left his back in California just in case) and he didn't really have any plans on checking any clan-related email addresses he had.

He'd quietly pulled almost all of his money out of his bank account in bits and pieces over the past year, eventually leaving only a dollar in there. He'd paid off and closed his credit card as well, making sure he wouldn't have to worry about it being tracked. It had been hard at first, but Joseph had become used to it over the past ten or so days, only occasionally buying himself a coffee or snack at a rest stop to stretch his funds even further.

Joseph pulled himself from his thoughts as he crested a hill and saw a tiny town nestled in a valley a short ways below. He came to a halt, looking over the dimly lit town. It looked big enough that the occasional stranger passing through wouldn't cause much of a stir while still being small enough that he wouldn't get lost in it. Joseph smiled to himself and then continued his trek down the hillside.

It was  _ perfect. _

A few hours later, Joseph was starting to regret his decision. The first motel he'd tried didn't take long-term guests, the second and third didn't have room, and the fourth categorically refused to take him when he showed his ID and the person at the front desk saw the red 'V' printed on the lower right-hand corner. Dawn was starting to slowly lighten the sky as Joseph found his way to a diner that was thankfully open twenty-four hours a day. He got a cup of decaf coffee and a plate of surprisingly good scrambled eggs and settled in to fill his stomach.

The food and drink helped to lend some comfort to Joseph's situation, though his decision to get decaf wasn't exactly helping him stay awake. He ran an exhausted hand over his face, wincing as the rising sun slanted into his eyes. As a vampire, the sun only truly hurt him if he stayed out directly in it for quite some time; otherwise, he was about as durable and strong as an average human rather than his usual greater strength and health when it was dark, overcast, or if he was indoors. The fact that he was far more tired than usual didn't help much either.

The server came around with a fresh pot of decaf, a commiserating smile on her face.

“Long night?”

“Hmn?”

Joseph looked up from his absent contemplation of the remnants of his scrambled eggs, blinking several times as he focused on the server. It took him a moment to realize what she'd said, but when he finally parsed it, he laughed quietly.

“Yeah, you could say that,” he said. “A couple of long nights, actually.” He sat back, the gently cracked vinyl of the booth's seat creaking with his movements. “You wouldn't happen to know of anywhere that might have a room I could rent for a while?”

The waitress hummed softly as she refilled his mug. “Hm. You might want to try Amnesty Lodge. It's up the mountain a ways, but there should be someone around who's headin' up that direction.” She glanced around and then perked up as the door opened, admitting a man in what looked to be a forest ranger's uniform. “Oh, you could ask Duck! I bet he'd be willing to give you a ride up.”

“Duck?” Joseph looked over at the other man. He looked about as tired as Joseph felt, judging from the general slumped set of his shoulders. “It's alright. I wouldn't want to-”

He broke off as the waitress went to go greet Duck, a sigh leaving him. “-bother him,” he finished. He sipped at his coffee, lifting the mug a bit in greeting when Duck looked his way. It wasn't long before Joseph had gained a new dining partner as Duck took a seat across the table from him.

“Mornin',” Duck said with a brief nod. “Rosa tells me you need a lift up to the Lodge?”

“I can make my own way,” Joseph assured him. “It's alright, really.”

“The only ways up are the road or a hiking trail, and you don't exactly look like you're up for either on your own,” Duck told him bluntly. A huff of laughter left Joseph before he could stop it.

“You don't exactly do lying very well, do you?” he asked, amused. Duck shrugged.

“Not really. My wife keeps saying I should work on that, but-” He shook his head, a fondly amused smile quirking his lips. “She also says I should work more on my sword form, but I think I'm doing alright so far.”

“Sword form?” Joseph wasn't sure if he was too tired to really be much of a conversationalist at the moment, but he was willing to press on if it meant he got to learn more about swords. “You fence?”

Duck rubbed at the back of his neck with one hand. “Eh, kinda? Less rapier and more broadsword. It's a good way to try and keep in some sort of shape either way.”

Joseph nodded. “Yeah, I can see that.”

He sat back as Rosa brought Duck a to-go bag that had a receipt taped to the front.

“Here you go, Duck. Two large breakfast burritos and a serving of hashbrowns. Say hi to Minerva for me when you see her?”

“Sure thing, Rosa.” Duck dug around in his jacket pocket and pulled out a crumpled twenty dollar bill before putting it on the table as he got up. “See you around. You coming, uh- Sorry, what's your name?”

“Joseph,” Joseph replied, getting up as well. “And seriously, thank you.”

“You're welcome. Like I said, I'm not gonna let you try and walk up there on your own. Besides, I'm heading up that way anyways.”

“Oh. Well, in that case, I won't keep pressing my thanks on you,” Joseph said as he followed Duck out of the diner and to his car. “To be honest, I'll probably fall asleep on you, so fair warning.”

Duck shrugged. “No need to apologize. You look as tired as shit, so it's understandable.”

“You're- Heh. You're not wrong.”

Joseph gladly made himself comfortable in the front passenger seat of Duck's car, making sure he was buckled in and his backpack was firmly settled between his legs in the footwell. Duck set the bag of food down in a safe place before buckling in and starting up the car. Joseph found himself beginning to nod off as they drove through town. He didn't want to go to sleep right away, though, not when he didn't exactly know or trust Duck.

He closed his eyes and then let his meager empathic skills flow over his new companion. He wasn't the best empath out there- there were others in his former clan who could pinpoint the exact intentions of someone from across a crowded room before they acted on them -but he could get a relatively good impression of someone if he was focused on them. Duck felt... solid. His mental profile reminded Joseph of a sequoia- strong, unmoving, but flexible when needed. Certainly nothing to be worried about unless Joseph did something to provoke him.

Joseph pulled his empathic skills back and settled in to sleep, leaning against the window as he dozed off. He startled awake some time later when the car came to a halt and the engine turned off.

“Hey. You okay there?”

Joseph blinked a few times as he tried to banish the sleep from his brain. They were parked outside a large building that was tucked away in a wooded area. It looked charmingly rustic, and Joseph swore he could all but hear a bed calling his name from within it.

“Uh, yeah, I'm good. They won't mind I'm a vampire, will they? I've run into that recently.”

Duck shook his head, much to Joseph's relief. “No problems. There's a donor center in town if and when you need it.”

“Perfect.”

Joseph grabbed his backpack and then got out of the car, more than ready to get a room and sleep. He followed Duck into the lodge, appreciating the open air feel of the spacious atrium in the lobby. Duck took him over to the front desk, behind which an older woman was standing.

“Hey, Mama.” Duck stopped in front of the desk and gestured to Joseph. “Got a new guest for you.”

Mama shot Joseph a faintly curious look, taking in his faintly rumpled clothes and half-awake expression. “Thanks, Duck. We'll get him squared away.”

“Great. See you later.” Duck waved goodbye before heading out of the lodge. Joseph heard his car start up and then pull away.

“So,” Mama said, “how long were you looking to stay here?”

Joseph sighed quietly. “I'm not sure,” he admitted. “It'll depend on a few things. Would it be possible to get a room for, say, a week and then reconsider after that?”

“Sure thing.”

It wasn't long after that before Joseph had acquired a key for a room on the second floor of the lodge. He thanked Mama and then made his way to his room. It was a simple room- a bed, a nightstand, and a small bathroom with a toilet, sink, and shower -but to Joseph, it was perfect. He stripped down to his boxers after locking the door and then setting his backpack down.

A simple hygiene spell later and Joseph was flopping down face-first on his bed, intending to take a proper shower once he got up. That was roughly ten or so hours later, though he certainly didn't mean to sleep that long. Joseph woke with some confusion as to where he was, but soon his memories reasserted themselves and he relaxed. Right. He'd made it to safety.

He pushed himself up off the bed and made his way to the bathroom, using the toilet before getting into the shower. The hot water sluicing down over him felt  _ amazing _ . Hygiene spells could only go so far after all, so Joseph made liberal use of the hot water and the remaining bits of shampoo and conditioner he had with him, as well as the travel-sized bottle of body wash already in the shower. He figured he could buy more at one of the stores in town once he'd settled in more permanently, but for now what he had would have to do.

Once he managed to drag himself out of the shower, Joseph dug around in his pack, his arm disappearing up to the shoulder as he searched for the garment bag holding his clean clothes. When his fingers closed around the familiar plastic handle, he drew the garment bag out and then laid it on his bed to survey his choices. He hadn't been able to pack all that he'd wanted to given the short window of time he'd had to escape, so his choices were relatively limited. He'd stopped at a laundromat a few states over and had done his best to get his clothes cleaned, but he would have to do another round of laundry soon.

Joseph contemplated the outfits before him. His clean pair of jeans had seen better days but were still wearable, although... Hm. Perhaps not. He picked the jeans up and sighed. That was indeed a large hole on the thigh, and not in a particularly fashionable area either. He tossed those aside before looking down once more. He still had his suit. Gods, he'd all but forgotten he'd packed it, to be honest. It was just the first thing he'd grabbed out of his closet before tossing other things into the garment bag. Leaving as late in the night as he had hadn't exactly been his plan, but he'd had a very short window of opportunity when no one was paying attention to leave.

Maybe... Maybe he could just wear the trousers and dress shirt. He wouldn't need the jacket, but then again, it always felt odd to not wear it and complete the outfit. Joseph ran his hands through his damp hair, his fingers leaving tracks in the short, dark strands. He usually wasn't so indecisive, but losing the stability of his clan was taking a larger toll on him than he thought.

Breaking the clan bond had been devastatingly easy; a simple twist of his magic and the anchor that had kept him based in California for the past sixty years had just... vanished. Joseph had waited several tense days to see if anyone would notice and call him out on it, but no one had. He had to wonder just when the bond had become so thin and weak that its breaking was unnoticeable to all but himself.

As his thoughts wandered, Joseph found himself going through the automatic motions of getting dressed, only pausing when he realized he'd put his suit jacket on anyways. His suits had always felt like armor against the world to him. A well-fitted and -pressed suit tended to garner more respect and attention than an ill-fitting or rumpled one, and certainly more than just jeans and a t-shirt. Suits had comprised most of Joseph's wardrobe back with the clan given his position, but he'd left most of them behind since he figured he wouldn't need them wherever he was going.

Joseph finished buttoning his suit jacket and then checked himself in the mirror. He looked... presentable. Still entirely too tired, but that would only be fixed with more proper sleep, food, and blood. He looked away from the mirror, his stomach twisting unpleasantly at the shadows in his eyes. No. He'd done the right thing. Staying in California would've only led to more hurt and likely his eventual true death. He'd escaped and that was all that mattered.

Once he'd put his shoes on, Joseph grabbed his room key and wallet, making sure he had money in the latter before heading out into the hallway. He could use a cup of coffee and maybe some lunch. After that, he'd see about getting a ride into town to restock his toiletries and clothing supplies. It would be more money than he preferred to spend, but the rate he'd gotten for the room for the week was far better than he'd expected, especially in a resort town, so the savings there offset things somewhat.

The lobby of the lodge was far more more lively at four in the afternoon than six in the morning. Beings of all kinds were scattered about the large and open room, and not all were wearing a glamor to hide what they were, either. As Joseph made his way through the lobby, he could feel more and more people looking over at him and soft murmuring springing up like little hissing fires here and there. Given that his was a new face, he wasn't entirely surprised.

He straightened his shoulders and made his way to the front desk. Instead of Mama, a young man who looked like he'd stepped straight out of some '90s snowboarding magazine was behind it, an easygoing smile popping up when he spotted Joseph.

“Afternoon! How can I help you?”

Joseph returned the smile, though his was not as open and easy out of sheer habit. “Hi. I was wondering if the kitchen was open for ordering from?”

“Oh yeah, it totally is. Barclay's in there right now.”

“Wonderful. How do I order, uh-” Joseph glanced at the younger man's slightly crooked nametag. “Jake?”

“It's super simple.” Jake grabbed a small sheet of paper and handed it over to Joseph. “We do a weekly lunch and dinner menu, but if you're feeling, y'know, adventurous, you can just get the chef's special. Once you know what you want, let me know and I'll tell Barclay.”

Joseph looked over the short menu, figuring he might as well have some fun with his food. If he didn't like it, he supposed he could always get something else.

“Y'know what? Why don't we go with the chef's special and a cup of regular coffee?” he said as he handed the menu back to Jake. Jake jotted the order down on a piece of paper.

“Great. Just give me your name and I'll get this to Barclay.”

“Hm? Oh, it's Joseph. I can pay now or-”

“Nah, after's fine.” Jake grinned at him. “Something tells me you're not gonna skip out on the tab. The coffee's over on that table there. Feel free to serve yourself.”

Joseph followed Jake's wave of a hand and spotted a large coffee percolator sitting on a side table near the kitchen window, a collection of clean mugs stacked neatly next to it.

“Thanks. I'll definitely make good use of that.”

“Awesome. The food won't take too long,” Jake assured him. Joseph nodded and then headed over to the coffee station, pouring himself a cup of the hot drink before finding a two-person table tucked away in a corner that still gave him a good view of the lobby in general. He took a seat on the chair that had his back to the wall, curling his hands around his mug to soak in the warmth. After a minute or so of idle contemplation, Joseph took a sip of his coffee. Not too bad, but not quite up to his usual palate.

He poured three packets of sugar in and then one creamer, stirring it with a coffee stirrer before testing it again. Ah, much better. Joseph continued to occasionally sip at his coffee as he waited for his food, glancing around the lobby in an attempt to get a better feel for the Lodge. The signs for hot springs intrigued him, and he made a mental note to go investigate them when he had the chance. He was half-sure he had a pair of swim trunks somewhere in his pack, and if not, he could always buy some in town.

That would be something he'd have to figure out for the long term. Joseph knew he couldn't always rely on the kindness of others to get him around where he needed to go, and he was relatively sure he wouldn't be able to get any sort of ride-share service out to the Lodge, assuming any even operated in Kepler. Maybe someone would know where he could rent or hell, even buy, a car for cheap. Then again, maybe buses ran up past the Lodge on occasion. He'd have to ask around, that was for sure.

Joseph was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a rumbling voice calling out from relatively nearby.

“Joseph? Order for Joseph?”

He looked up to see a- Oh. Oh wow. A  _ very _ handsome man holding a tray was standing near to what was presumably the entrance to the kitchen, his hair pulled back in a bun under a hairnet. Joseph had to clear his thoughts before he raised his hand and waved it a little to get the man's attention.

“Over here!”

The other man- likely the Barclay Jake had spoken of, but Joseph wasn't going to make immediate assumptions -caught sight of the movement and then made his way over, weaving through the various tables with the practiced ease of someone who had done it hundreds of times. Joseph lowered his hand, moving his coffee aside so there would be enough room for either the tray or the dishes it held.

Barclay set the tray down on a nearby empty table and then transferred a plate and soup bowl over to Joseph's table, followed by a set of silverware rolled up in a napkin. “Here you go, the chef's special: basil-tomato soup and a grilled turkey and cheddar sandwich on wheat toast.”

Joseph smiled up at him gratefully. “Thanks. It looks and smells amazing. You're Barclay, right? Jake mentioned you were the one who'd be cooking today.”

“Yeah, that's me,” Barclay confirmed, tucking the now-empty tray under his arm. “I hope you like it. Let me know if you need anything else, alright? The recipe for the soup is a little new, so feel free to tell me if you think it needs anyth-”

“ _ Jojo?  _ Wh- what are  _ you _ doing here?”

Both Barclay and Joseph turned their attention to the person who'd interrupted the former, Joseph immediately abandoning his chair as he got to his feet, a brilliant smile illuminating his face.

“Dani! You're- you're  _ here _ ! And how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a bag of fried potato wedges?”

Joseph stepped away from his table, intending on greeting Dani properly, but stopped when the younger vampire took a step back from him. His smile fell, morphing into a look of concern.

“Dani? What's wrong?”

“Who sent you?”

“What?”

“Who sent you?!” Dani pressed. Joseph was baffled for all of a few seconds before it hit him. Right.  _ Fuck _ . She- She didn't  _ know _ -

“Dani, I'm not here in any official capacity,” he said quietly. “Maybe- Could- could we take this somewhere a little more private? I swear I won't even come close to you if you don't want me to, and you can bring whoever you want. Um, Barclay? Would you be willing to be a mediator for this?”

“I'm coming too!”

Joseph turned his attention to the woman standing beside Dani. She was radiating a fiercely protective energy, and Dani was clutching her hand like a lifeline.

“Sure. That'll work perfectly,” Joseph agreed. “Barclay?”

“I don't have anything going on right now,” Barclay said. “Your order was the last one until dinner starts at six. Let's- Here, follow me.”

He took them to a nearby room that was out of immediate sight and hearing range for most of the guests. It looked to have once been a banquet room of some sort, though currently it seemed to be mainly used for storage if the stacks of moving boxes and chairs were anything to go by. Once Barclay had closed the double doors, he looked pointedly at Joseph.

“Well?”

Joseph sank down onto a nearby chair, not bothering to care about the thin layer of dust that had gathered on its seat and was immediately transferred to his pants.

“Dani... Dani and I used to be in the same clan,” he began, running his fingers through his hair. “She left about what, nine, ten years ago? The clan leaders said she'd just gone off to college again for a new degree and would be back once she was done. That... that obviously didn't happen. The clan was- or rather, still is -one of the larger ones in northern California. I was, until recently, one of its Tracers.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means, Aubrey, that he and others like him used to be sent out to track down people who left the clan and deal out clan 'justice' according to the leader's whims,” Dani said tightly, crossing her arms over her chest. “I thought I'd escaped, but apparently not. What are you going to do now, huh?”

“Nothing!” Joseph hastened to assure her. “I swear. I'm not- Here, look.”

He took off his suit jacket and then unbuttoned the cuff of his right sleeve, pushing the sleeve back to show the circular patch of bare skin on the inside of his wrist. “See? No clan mark. I'm not- I broke the bond a few days before I left. No one even noticed. I waited some time just to make sure. I left everything behind that could be used to trace me electronically. No phone, no credit cards, no laptops. Hell, I don't even have a car.”

Joseph took a deep breath in and then let it out slowly to steady himself. “I don't know what Haynes has told the rest of the clan, but I'm sure he's said  _ something _ . I'm banking on the fact that they would've expected me to go to a large metropolitan area.”

“Why did you run? Last I knew, you were doing pretty well for yourself,” Dani said, not relaxing her defensive posture. Joseph let out a rough, brittle laugh.

“My job used to be easy when I first joined the clan. Go out, find someone who'd left the clan, and then quietly assess if they'd settled in to their new home properly before going back home. My title used to actually mean something positive. Now it's more a badge of shame. Haynes took that title and twisted it. I usually report most of the people I've been sent out after either have joined a new clan- which he can't do anything about -or simply can't be found. Our clan only has jurisdiction here in the States, and even then, that's pretty limited. Haynes is trying to change that, trying to get international jurisdiction to find those that've gone abroad. I don't know why he's so intent on tracking down everyone that leaves the clan, but I'm done with doing his dirty work. I just want to live a regular life and not have to worry about if my work is going to ruin another being’s.”

Joseph fell silent after his mini-tirade, staring down at his hands. He didn't dare look up at Dani, not wanting to see the expression on her face. He considered Dani to be his younger sister even though they weren't related by blood or sire. Joseph was a hundred and eighty years old while Dani had been turned a mere fifty-five years before the current day. The two of them had been among the youngest members of the clan and had bonded over it, often laughing when they got mistaken for various permutations of father/daughter, uncle/niece, and, on one memorable and slightly off-putting occasion due to their wildly different sexualities, husband and wife, given that Dani looked perpetually to be in her early twenties and Joseph appeared to be solidly in his late thirties/early forties.

He'd missed her fiercely when she'd left, and had mourned her loss when he'd felt the clan bond she had held snap and fade away into nothingness a month or so after she'd gone. It had been impossible to tell if she'd died, broken it herself and was still alive, or had joined a new clan. Regardless of what had happened, Joseph had been in the dark and had hated it.

The door to the room opened and then closed sharply, making Joseph wince. When he chanced a glance upwards, it was just Barclay standing near the door with a painfully neutral expression, Dani and Aubrey nowhere to be seen. Joseph looked away, his stomach twisting unpleasantly.

“I swear I'm not here to start any sort of trouble,” he said quietly as he pulled his sleeve down over the magically blooming hyacinths inked on his skin and then put his suit jacket back on. “I just wanted some peace and quiet, that's all. If it's going to cause problems with me being here, I can leave once my reservation runs out.”

There was a long stretch of silence before Barclay spoke, the low rumble of his voice carefully measured. “I don't know you, and I don't know what happened with you and Dani. We'll take your word at face value for now, but if something  _ does _ happen and you're the cause of it, then your stay here will be over, got it?”

“Yeah, I've got it. I just-” Joseph scrubbed his hands over his face and then got to his feet. “Thanks for being here for her. She's the only family I've got, so I'm glad she's been in a safe place all this time.”

He left the room, pausing when he felt an unfamiliar tingle of magic skim over him. Joseph turned to see Barclay deftly manipulating a stream of dust into a ball that he then sent back into the depths of the room.

“You, uh, you had some dust on you. Figured you wouldn't want your suit to be dirty.”

Joseph smiled lopsidedly. “Thanks. I guess I should ask, but are there public laundry facilities here, or should I figure out a way to get to a laundromat in town?”

“You can use the washer and dryer here for most things, but I don't think that suit's going to do well with what we've got here,” Barclay said as he shut the door behind him.

“I'll figure something out.”

Joseph looked over at the table he'd abandoned, only to find it cleared of his food and coffee. Barclay followed his line of sight and frowned.

“Huh. Someone must've thought that you were done. I can make you some more if you want.”

Joseph shook his head. “No, no, I'll be fine. Is there a bus that goes into town? I need to pick up a few things, but like I said, I don't exactly have a car.”

Barclay checked his watch and then shrugged. “I can take you down. We've got some time before the dinner rush, not to mention it's a stew night, and that just cooks in the crockpots until it's time to eat.”

Joseph considered saying no but knew that he may not get another opportunity so soon. Besides, it would give both him and Dani some time to breathe after their tense confrontation.

“You know what? I'd love that. Thank you, Barclay.”

Once Joseph made sure he had everything he needed, the two of them got into Barclay's truck and headed into town, leaving the Lodge and its inhabitants temporarily behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cacti and Daffodils: Endurance and New Beginnings


	2. Chapter Two: Purple Hyacinth and Ferns

Joseph stayed quiet on the ride down to town, his thoughts tangled around one another like several strands of holiday lights. He hadn't expected to see Dani there, that was for sure, and he highly doubted she'd expected to see him. He hoped that eventually they would be able to regain some of the close relationship they'd had before she'd left, but it had been almost a decade since they'd last seen one another. Only time would tell on that front, he supposed.

“She came to us about eight years ago.”

Joseph tore himself away from his thoughts to look over at Barclay. “What?”

“Dani. She came here about eight years ago,” Barclay repeated. “She'd hitchhiked to Snowshoe and then Jake brought her to the Lodge after they'd met at the resort up on the mountain. She's our gardener for the most part, though she does help out doing other things around the Lodge as well. She and Aubrey got married last year.”

Joseph soaked it all in, a wave of melancholy washing over him at the thought that he hadn't been able to be there at Dani's wedding. He shoved the feeling sharply aside. No. He was going to be happy for his sister in all but blood. Besides, the fact that she was married would make it harder for Haynes to tear her away from the life she'd made here, and Joseph was all for keeping her safe.

“I'm glad she's been doing well,” he said quietly, returning to his watching of the world passing by outside. “So... I'll need to stop somewhere that I can get clothes as well as some toiletries.”

“Hm. We've got Tarkesian's for the toiletries and some smaller clothing stores. No big places like Target or Walmart, and the mall closed down a while back,” Barclay said as they entered the town proper.

“Oh, that's alright, I- Did that sign just say 'Bait  _ and _ Crossfit'?” Joseph asked, bewildered. He shortly made the pleasant discovery that Barclay's laugh was low and rich, amusement threaded heavily through it.

“Yeah, it did. It's a bait shop in the day and crossfit at night,” Barclay said. “It's a weird combination, but not the weirdest place we've got in town. That's a toss-up between the...” He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. “God, ten or so failed water parks on the outskirts of town or the Cryptonomica.”

Joseph blinked. “ _ Ten _ water parks? Who needs that many water parks? And what's the Cryptonomica?”

“To be fair, H2Whoa: That Was Fun: The Water Park is still in business, but usually only during the summer,” Barclay amended, “and the Cryptonomica is a local tourist trap. You know, the kind with fake mermaid skeletons and proof of supposed sightings of cryptids and all that.”

“Ah. I might have to check it out at some point,” Joseph mused. “I've always been fascinated with both the lengths people will go to fool others as well as the reasons  _ why _ we continue to believe that there are things like the Loch Ness Monster or the Mothman.”

“You believe in that kind of stuff?”

Joseph shrugged. “I'm a  _ vampire _ . It'd be kind of silly to  _ not _ believe in the possibility that there are other sentient magical beings out there that have either gone into hiding for various reasons or are just so rare that seeing them isn't an everyday occurrence. This is literally a wild and magical world we live in, even with all the technology we've invented. Who's to say what's really impossible and what isn't. Bigfoot might be out there but just hiding behind a glamour or something. I'm not going to say it's not real unless there's proof otherwise.”

Barclay hummed at that but didn't continue on with the topic, instead finding a free parking spot and snagging it before someone else did. Once the car was turned off, Joseph got out, making sure his suit jacket was buttoned properly before looking around. The downtown area of Kepler seemed nice, though he did get the occasional second glance, likely due to his suit. Most people seemed to favor jeans and flannels or heavier coats due the oncoming fall weather, so Joseph stood out more than a little.

“Tarkesian's is over this way.”

Joseph followed after Barclay, keeping close to him as they made their way to the general store. He caught a glimpse of the donor center, coming to a sharp halt when he realized something.

“Oh, shit,” he muttered. He  _ couldn't _ use the donor center, not unless this one broke protocol and didn't check and log his ID. That would more than likely lead Haynes and the others straight to him. Joseph wouldn't put it past his former clan leader to have people on the inside who were monitoring the donor databases. That begged the question of whether or not Dani had used the center before she and Aubrey got together. Did Haynes know or care that she was here?

The worry churned sharply at Joseph's gut, and he was only broken out of his self-inflicted daze when he felt a warm and broad hand come to a cautious rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see Barclay standing in front of him, blocking the view of the donor center with a concerned expression.

“Everything okay? You kind of dropped out of it for a minute there.”

Joseph pulled on all his training as a Tracer and nodded, putting on a pleasantly smiling mask that felt paper-thin. “I'm fine. Just lost in thought. You said the general store was close by?”

“Yeah, not too far from here.”

Barclay looked him over once more before letting his hand drop. Joseph forced himself not to sway closer to Barclay in an attempt to chase that brief but solid anchor he'd had. He doubted the other man would appreciate it, and besides, they'd known one another for all of two hours at most. Joseph knew he was touch-hungry and had been for some time. It hadn't been so bad when Dani was still around, as casual touches between the two of them had flowed like water- a quick side-hug here, Dani using his lap as a footrest when they'd been reading on a couch together there -but they had been somewhat of an anomaly in their clan. After Dani had left, Joseph had kept to himself, doing his job but only enough to satisfy the bare minimum.

Joseph quietly resolved to try and do better. He could get through this, and if he needed to leave so that Dani could be comfortable, well, at least he'd know that she was happy and safe where she was. His own comfort was secondary to her safety and well-being.

He thanked Barclay for holding the door to Tarkesian's and stepped into the general store, feeling a little better now that he wasn't immediately reminded of his situation. Joseph began to browse the shelves, snagging a hand-basket that he then put his purchases in as he went. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash...

The sight of a specially warded cold display case caught his attention as he turned the corner of one of the outside aisles. Joseph wandered over to it, his curiosity getting the better of him. There were brown glass bottles of what initially looked like beer, but as Joseph grew closer, he was able to read the labels more clearly.

“GOHRP? The hell is that?” he muttered. He paused and then leaned closer, keeping just out of range of the ward. “Genuine Oral Hemophagic Replacement Potion?”

That didn't exactly help matters beyond confusing him even more. With a frown, Joseph picked his way through the narrow aisles and made his way to the front where Barclay was chatting with the shopkeeper, who Joseph assumed was the Tarkesian of the store's name, though he wore a name-tag that proclaimed him to be 'Leo'.

“Excuse me? I'm sorry to interrupt, but would you be able to tell me more about something I saw near the back?” he asked politely.

“What d'you have a question about?”

“There's a warded beverage case back there with something called GOHRP? Does that actually work as a nutritional blood substitute, or is it just wishful thinking?”

“Well, it's a local product. Made by one of our more... adventurous potion brewers. I'm not gonna lie, it tastes horrible, but according to the vampires I've talked to who've tried it, it does work better than animal blood. The ward's just to keep to code; it'll be able to tell if you're a vampire or not if you put a hand to it. Won't hurt ya if you're not a vampire beyond a bit of a static shock and not lettin' you in the case.”

Joseph didn't particularly like the sound of the horrible taste issue, but if it meant he could stay away from the donor center, then all the better. He went back to the case and extracted two of the half-pint bottles, intending on storing one in the mini-fridge in his room. Once he'd finished with that, he snagged a bottle of water on his way back up to the front and then set his basket on the counter.

Leo rang him up, leaving the two bottles of GOHRP for the last. Joseph took one of the bottles with him, leaving Leo to put the other in one of the bags with the rest of his things. After paying for everything, Joseph and Barclay left the store, dropping the bags off in the truck save for the bottle of GOHRP and the water bottle.

“So, clothes next, then?” Joseph asked as Barclay locked the truck up once more.

Barclay checked his watch. “Yeah, but we can't take too long. We'll want to get back up to the Lodge sooner than later. The roads aren't the best once it starts getting dark. The deer like to come out around dusk.”

“I'll be quick, I promise. I just need to pick up another pair or two of jeans,” Joseph promised. He unscrewed the cap to the bottle of GOHRP and then took a swig. He nearly gagged at the taste but something about it beyond the godsawful taste had him continuing to drink it until he was finished. Joseph tossed the bottle into a nearby recycling can and then downed some water.

“Gods, he wasn't kidding when he said it tasted horrible,” he said between mouthfuls of water.

“Did it work?” Barclay asked. Joseph shot him a look when he heard the faint tinge of laughter in his voice. Barclay immediately adopted an innocent expression that Joseph didn't believe for a second.

“I- Hm. I'm not sure. I certainly don't feel the need to drink another right away, but that might be because of the horrible taste,” Joseph said. “We'll find out soon enough, I guess.”

“True.”

The two of them went into a few of the nearby thrift stores, Joseph coming away with three pairs of jeans in good repair, a new pair of swim trunks, and a pair of hiking boots in his size that looked almost brand new. He suspected that some tourist had gotten them, tried to go hiking, and was entirely unprepared for how long it would take to get used to them when going on the trails. Still, their loss was his gain, and he certainly wasn't going to complain about it.

The ride back up to the Lodge was less tense than the ride down, Barclay pointing out some of the more interesting sights as they made their way back through town. He promised to show Joseph the Cryptonomica at some point, but that would have to wait until they had more time. When they got back to the Lodge, Joseph put his things away in his room, hesitating before putting a simple ward on the door and window so that only he and the Lodge employees could get in. He didn't really think that anyone would try to break into his room, but he also didn't want to take the chance either.

Joseph abandoned his suit jacket in favor of rolling up his sleeves to just above his elbows and then went down to the lobby. The sound of soft piano music greeted him as he entered the large room, immediately making him feel more comfortable. He could feel the stress starting to melt away even more as he walked, the somewhat tense line of his shoulders softening with every step. The flowers running along his forearms shifted in form and color, becoming pale pink huckleberry and blue hyacinth blossoms.

He paused when he saw Dani sitting alone near one of the windows, unsure if he should go talk to her or not. Joseph rubbed at the back of his neck, took a deep breath in, and then let it out slowly. He'd let her approach him on her own terms. He wasn't about to make her uncomfortable, not after what had happened earlier.

The delicious smell of stew caught his attention, making his stomach rumble. Joseph laughed quietly to himself and then went to put in his order, making sure to pay for his food and drink ahead of time just in case. It took some time to find a table, but eventually he found one tucked away in an awkward corner that no one seemed to want. He didn't mind the table, though he did have to move his chair enough to be seen by Barclay or whoever else was on kitchen duty.

As he sat and waited, Joseph found his thoughts turning to Barclay. The other man had been exceedingly kind to him earlier, far more than he truly needed to be given the situation. It didn't hurt that he was handsome and willing to deal with Joseph's slightly erratic behavior earlier, however minor it might have been. Joseph found himself wondering if Barclay had a partner or even liked men, but that thought would have to stay private for the time being. Showing a little bit of kindness in a tough time didn't mean Barclay deserved to have Joseph lusting after him like someone panting after an unattainable movie or rock star.

No, Joseph intended on keeping his thoughts to himself and if by some miracle Barclay had similar ones about him in the future, then they would explore them together at that time. Besides, they'd barely known one another for a few hours. That was hardly the basis for a friendship, let alone a romantic relationship. Joseph smiled warmly at Barclay when he came by with his dinner a few minutes later, pushing his musings aside.

“Hopefully I'll be able to finish this one this time,” he joked lightly as Barclay handed over the bowl of stew and the slice of warm French bread that came with it.

“Well, unless you plan on greeting someone else dramatically, you should be good to go,” Barclay replied. Joseph couldn't help but look towards where Dani had been sitting, his shoulders slumping a little when he saw that she wasn't there any more. He recovered quickly, however, shaking off his disappointment and instead focusing on the pleasant conversation he was having.

“Yeah, there shouldn't be any more surprises, so I won't be abandoning your hard work,” he said, earning a flash of an amused smile from Barclay. Gods, that was about as unfair as the warmth of his laugh. Joseph tucked it away in the back of his mind anyways, figuring it would be nice to have something to remember the other man by when he did eventually move on from the Lodge.

That night passed peacefully, and then, much to Joseph's surprise, so did the next and the next until it was time to either move on or renew his stay. He liked the Lodge and some of the people he'd met- Jake was a delight, for one, and Mama was sweet behind her seemingly stern exterior. He'd even gone into town a few more times, first to refill on GOHRP and then to go to the Cryptonomica with Barclay as promised.

The Cryptonomica had been a blast, and Joseph had had far too much fun poking around in its crowded interior and looking at all the weird and wild knickknacks and pictures Ned Chicane had carefully arranged on the shelves. There were even old articles in picture frames about a group of local magical beings that were supposed to be protectors of the Monongahela called the Pine Guard, but there wasn't any real proof they'd ever existed, nor exactly what they were protecting beyond the forest itself. Ned was quite the character too, with Joseph half-suspecting the man might really be a trickster spirit of some kind, albeit one of the ones that relied more on fooling people benevolently rather than out of mean-spirited harm. His late-night TV show wasn't half-bad either, and Joseph had quite enjoyed watching it with some of the other Lodge inhabitants in the rec room.

All in all, Kepler felt like both a sanctuary and a home to him, something that he hadn't had in a while save for the early days with his clan back in California. That left Joseph with the uncomfortable prospect of approaching Dani. He'd done his best to keep a respectful distance from her during his time at the Lodge, but he didn't want to force his presence on her without due cause.

This, though? This was important.

He approached her the night before he would have to check out or renew his stay, waiting until dinner had finished and the lobby was less crowded. She and Aubrey were curled up together on a loveseat near the hearth in the center of the room, with Aubrey carefully petting the largest rabbit Joseph had seen in quite some time while she rested her head on Dani's shoulder.

Dani was reading a book when Joseph stopped a respectful distance away from her and cleared his throat. She looked up at him, her face so carefully painted in a neutral expression that it made Joseph's heart hurt. Gods, she used to throw the silliest faces at him and now- Now Joseph wasn't sure what she was thinking and he  _ hated _ it.

“Hi. Um, can... can we talk? Aubrey can stay, of course. I wouldn't dream of making her go away.”

“I wasn't planning on leaving,” Aubrey said as she sat up, her hand falling still on her rabbit's back. Dani glanced over at her and then looked back at Joseph before nodding.

“Sure.” She gestured at the armchair across from them. “Sit. There's no need to hover.”

“Uh, right.” Joseph took a seat on the armchair, a little surprised at how comfortable it was. He ignored it for the time being, instead focusing on Dani. “I- Look. I'll be blunt, mainly because you deserve for me to be forthright with you. I really didn't know you were here. I swear I'm not on any sort of mission or anything from Haynes. I'd be happy to give you a magical oath or whatever you like. I just-”

He ran his fingers through his hair, disturbing it from its usually neat arrangement before he let his hand fall back into his lap. “This place- both the Lodge and Kepler in general -is amazing. And it has... it has  _ you _ . I guess what I'm trying to ask is if you'd be okay with me staying here long-term. If not, I understand and I'd be willing to move well away from here so that if Haynes is trying to track me down, he won't find you here. I don't want to put you in danger, but I also don't want to lose you, not again.”

Joseph fell silent after that, waiting tensely for Dani's answer. It felt like ages before she answered him, and even then, it wasn't verbally. Instead, she reached out one hand towards him, her palm upwards. Joseph took it, not quite sure what was going to happen next.

He certainly didn't expect Dani to pull him forward and off-balance, making him hit his knees on the thankfully rug-covered floor between their two seats. He wasn't alone on the floor for long, as Dani slid off her chair and joined him there, dropping his hand and then wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Joseph returned it gratefully, closing his eyes and reveling in the return of the one person in the whole world he could call family. Honeysuckle and periwinkles blossomed along his bare arms as Joseph reveled in the forgiveness and love he could feel radiating from Dani.

They were eventually joined in their impromptu cuddle fest by Aubrey, who tucked herself against Dani's other side, and Dr. Harris Bonkers, Ph.D, who Joseph quickly learned loved to stretch and sprawl out over as many laps as he could manage in order to get the maximum amount of gentle pets. The three of them fell into conversation after that, the words coming slowly at first but soon flowing more easily, Joseph and Dani competing with one another in an attempt to make Aubrey laugh the most.

Joseph went to bed that night feeling lighter than he had in years, and the next day, he sat down with Mama and worked out a deal with her that left both sides feeling happy. In the end, the Lodge gained a new part-time luggage handler and front-desk person and Joseph gained both a steady job and a place to live. For the first time in almost a month, Joseph felt like he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purple Hyacinth and Ferns: Forgiveness and Shelter


	3. Chapter Three: Spearmint and Gardenia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the gorgeous art that [Mike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeydoodledandy) did for this fic here:
> 
> [ART](https://mike-does-weird-things.tumblr.com/post/190673783313/back-tattoo-barclay-repeated-opening-his-eyes)

Fall passed quickly after Joseph permanently moved into the Lodge, the vibrant color-shifting leaves soon replaced with bare branches and chill winds. One day in early December, the whole of Kepler found itself under a foot of snow, heavy gray clouds looming in the west promising more once they arrived. The snow brought with it more guests, though most went up to Snowshoe to have easier access to the ski and snowboarding trails.

Joseph pitched in and helped Barclay clear the path from the parking lot to the front door and those leading to the hot springs, though the area around the hot springs stayed mostly clear of the snow thanks to the ambient temperature there. Once they finished with their work, the two men put their tools away and went back inside, stamping the snow off their boots. Both had pink flushes to their cheeks from the cold, though due to Joseph's less-than-average body temperature- most vampires ran about ten to fifteen degrees below the human baseline -his cheeks were a paler hue than Barclay's.

Before they were able to divest themselves of their winter gear, they were stopped by Jake and Dani in the lobby.

“Hey! You two want to join in on the snowball fight?” Jake asked, flashing the two of them a grin. “We're doing two-person teams. Dani and Aubrey are on a team, of course, and I'm with Moira. We've even managed to get Duck and Minerva in on the fun. Mama and Ned are going to be the judges while Cooper watches the front desk.”

“Sounds like you've got quite the team up,” Joseph said. He looked over at Barclay. “You okay with teaming up with me, or would you rather sit this one out?”

Barclay ran a hand over his jaw, the fabric of his glove rasping against his neatly trimmed beard. “It's been a while since I've been in a snowball fight,” he mused. “Yeah, sure, why not?”

“Awesome!”

Dani and Jake exchanged a high five before leading the way back outside and towards a large clearing near the Lodge. The others were already waiting there, all of them bundled up against the cold weather.

“I see they roped you two into this,” Duck said, leaning in against Minerva's taller form. His wife was wearing a thick green ski hat that was pulled down to cover her ears, a matching scarf wrapped around her neck. Both of them had puffy winter coats on, Duck's emblazoned with the forest service's logo on the left breast.

“They did ask nicely,” Joseph replied with a shrug. “We finished with our work, so we have some time for fun.”

“Don't worry!” Aubrey called out while she and Dani started making their stash of snowballs. “We'll go easy on you, Duck.”

“Is that a challenge, Aubrey Little?” Minerva retorted with a broad smile. “We'll gladly meet it if it is!”

Aubrey laughed at that. Joseph nudged Barclay gently with an elbow and then tilted his head towards a patch of snow that hadn't been disturbed yet.

“Want to help me get started with our stockpile?” he asked.

“Sure.”

The two of them settled in under the shelter of a tall pine and began the production of their own stock of snowballs, piling them up neatly against the base of the tree. As soon as everyone had a sizable amount of ammunition, the fight began, snowballs flying thick and fast. Joseph couldn't remember when the last time he'd had so much fun out in the snow was, but that didn't matter. What mattered at the moment was making sure he and Barclay didn't lose.

He soon learned that Aubrey and Jake were very enthusiastic, Duck and Moira both had very good aim, and Minerva... Well, if he wasn't firmly gay and she wasn't taken, Joseph was pretty sure he would've fallen in love with her right then and there. Her throws were a thing of beauty, and while they seemed to be coming full-force, no one was ever hurt when they landed.

Joseph yelped when he tripped over a root that was lurking just under the snow as he dodged one of Moira's snowballs, losing his balance and then falling face-first into the nearby snowbank. He spluttered as he rolled onto his back, wiping the snow from his face.

“Whoa! You okay, dude?” Jake asked, hurrying over to help him up. “You wiped out pretty hard there.”

Joseph took Jake's hand and stood up before watching as Dani, Aubrey, and Moira all ganged up on Barclay. Aubrey clambered up onto Barclay's back, her laughter ringing out around the clearing as the other two helped slowly but surely topple him to his knees. Duck and Minerva had wandered off to go talk with Mama and Ned now that the snowball fight seemed to have run its course, and soon Jake left Joseph to go help his friends conquer Mount Barclay.

Joseph smiled to himself as he watched the others play around. The care with which Barclay was handling the others was sweet, especially considering that Dani was a vampire and Jake a selkie. Aubrey and Moira were the closest to pure human besides Barclay himself, being a fire witch and spirit speaker respectively. Barclay certainly didn't have to be particularly gentle with Dani or Jake, but he was anyway, something that only served to further endear him to Joseph's heart.

“Alright, everyone, let's head back inside,” Mama called out just as Barclay managed to free himself from his 'attackers'. He was liberally covered with snow, his hair looking as if it had powdered sugar dumped over it. Joseph pushed away from the tree he'd been leaning against and headed over to Barclay, reaching out a gloved hand to help him up. Barclay took the offered hand gratefully, grunting quietly as he regained his feet.

“You okay?” Joseph asked, absently reaching out and brushing some snow off of Barclay's arms and shoulders before realizing what he was doing. He let his hands drop, hoping that Barclay would think the red in his cheeks was due to the cold rather than him blushing. Barclay nodded, brushing himself off further.

“I'm fine. They do that every time we get snow or are up on the mountain,” he said, shaking his head in fond amusement. “It's pretty much tradition by now.”

Joseph chuckled. “Glad to know they have plenty of fun, and so do you.”

“I really do,” Barclay said. He looked over to see that the others had all already gone inside, though they could still hear Jake and Aubrey's excited chatter through the half-open door of the Lodge. Joseph rubbed at the back of his neck, shivering when he felt a trickle of icy water run down his skin there.

“Let's get inside. It's far too cold out here,” he said, even though he was reluctant to lose the chance to simply be with Barclay alone. It had gotten increasingly rare as the snow had started to fall, as both of them were kept busy with their separate jobs and the increase in tourists. Barclay nodded.

“Sure. Hey, uh, want to hit the hot springs later? I think the others will be there as well.”

“That sounds perfect,” Joseph said as the two of them headed inside, Barclay holding the door for him. Joseph shot him a quick smile, stepping into the warmth of the Lodge with a happy sigh. The rest of the afternoon passed in a seeming blur, and soon Joseph found himself arriving at the hot springs, a towel draped over his arm. The large pool reserved for the guests of the Lodge had a few people in it, and Joseph gave them a polite nod here and there as he passed them.

The spring for the employees and permanent residents of the Lodge was tucked away behind a chest-high wall of rock that arched halfway around the pool, the walkway following its curve. Joseph rounded the curve and was pleased to see that most of the participants of the snowball fight were there already, though Barclay was missing at the moment.

Minerva was regaling Duck, Aubrey, and Mama about a recent call she'd had in her job as a firefighter that, if what Joseph was hearing correctly, involved a very recalcitrant older werewolf that had needed to be bodily carried out of his house, which had caught fire because of a faulty standing room heater. The werewolf was perfectly fine, if not a bit grumpy because he'd been in the middle of his dinner.

Joseph placed his towel safely on a bench at the edge of the spring and then stripped down to his swim trunks, rolling his eyes at the teasing whistle that he got from Dani.

“Yes, yes, I'm not wearing a shirt,” he said as he waded into the steaming water, his rolled towel in hand. “Congratulations, Dani. It's nothing you've not seen before.”

Dani grinned at him. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Aubrey looked over at him while he found a seat, a surprised noise escaping her.

“Holy shit, you've got tattoos?”

Joseph blinked, pausing before sitting down on a bench that was at about knee height under the water. “Aubrey, you've seen me with short sleeves before,” he said, putting his towel on the edge of the pool to act as a pillow.

Aubrey shook her head. “No, not those,” she said. “The ones on your back.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah.” Joseph forced himself not to reach back and try to touch his back in response to Aubrey's words. “It's all technically one piece, though the ones on my arms are the most visible usually.”

“It's still pretty cool,” Aubrey said, settling back in the water. “Would you mind if I got a closer look at them some time?”

Joseph shrugged. “Not at all. Just let me know when.”

He moved so he was submerged in the water up to his shoulders, the hot water soothing the soreness that lingered in his muscles from the day's work. Joseph found his thoughts drifting pleasantly the longer he soaked. He idly wondered where Barclay was but figured the other man would be there soon, assuming he didn't get caught up in business with a guest.

Much to his pleasure, Joseph spotted Barclay coming around the corner not fifteen minutes after he himself had arrived. He pushed himself up to a proper seated position, gardenias and ixia flowers appearing and intermixing with the huckleberry blossoms already decorating his arms. He waved at Barclay, gesturing for him to join him in his patch of the pool. Joseph ignored Dani's knowing look. His heart-sister would likely want to talk to him about it later, but for now Joseph was content to watch Barclay wade through the water towards him.

“Hey. Everything alright?”

Barclay set his towel down on the edge of the pool and then took a seat next to Joseph. “Yeah. Just needed to make sure everything was set up for breakfast tomorrow,” he said as he settled in. He sighed happily as the water worked its magic on his muscles. The two of them were close enough that Joseph could feel Barclay's arm brush against his, and every touch had small tingles running up his spine. It was a sweet kind of torture, but Joseph wasn't about to move.

As the evening wore on, more people left the hot spring, until it was just Dani, Aubrey, Joseph, and Barclay, the others saying their goodbyes as they left. Joseph reluctantly stirred himself in preparation to leave the pool, barely remembering to hide a yawn behind his hand. He could theoretically go for quite some time without sleep, but he hated doing that. Sleeping was one of the habits he'd held on to from his relatively short life as a human, enjoying the time he got to rest and dream.

“Okay, I'm going to head on in,” he announced, pushing himself up to his feet. Aubrey perked up from her half-awake state, sitting up from where she'd been snuggled against Dani.

“Hey, before you go, can I see your back tattoo?”

“Back tattoo?” Barclay repeated, opening his eyes from where he'd been drowsing lazily. He sat up just in time to see Joseph turn so he could show Aubrey the tattoo that spanned from the base of his neck down to just above the small of his back vertically and then to his sides horizontally. It was of a peaceful snowy clearing that was protected by mountains in the far background, intertwined ivy tendrils acting as a frame around the scene.

The stark figure of a bare-branched oak stood as the central figure, its trunk running along his spine. Songbirds flitted among its branches, though two larger birds stood out among their smaller brethren. A barn owl was perched on a low branch, a spotted owl tucked up against it as the two birds slept in the bright winter sunlight that poured down over the scene. Everything was in full color, the magic infused in the ink keeping it as vibrant as the day Joseph had received the tattoo.

“Oh, wow,” Aubrey said, her eyes wide. “That's gorgeous.”

“Thank you. The tree and the ground change with the seasons,” he told her, turning so they were facing one another properly. “I got it...” He hummed as he thought. “About thirty years ago, I think? I went to the same artist for the ones on my arms about eighteen years ago.”

“Is it always sunny, or does that change as well?” Barclay asked.

“It's sunny in the night and dark in the day,” Joseph said with an amused grin. “A slight mistake in the initial casting but I like it, so I haven't had it changed.”

“It definitely adds character,” Dani agreed. She nudged Aubrey gently. “You ever think about getting tattoos?”

“Yeah, but I'm not a big fan of needles, y'know?”

“Magical tattoos don't involve needles, so that might be a better option.” Joseph grabbed his towel and slung it around his shoulders. “I'm going to head on inside.”

Barclay got to his feet as well and picked up his own towel. “I'll join you. I've got to get up early anyways to get breakfast started.”

“We'll probably hang out here a little longer,” Aubrey said. “See you two in the morning.”

Joseph and Barclay said their good-nights and then left the springs, collecting the rest of their belongings and making the short trip into the Lodge. The lobby was quiet, the only sound beyond their own footsteps the soft crackle of the banked fire in the hearth. Joseph glanced over at Barclay as they walked, the temptation to simply reach out and link their hands nearly overwhelming.

He kept his hands to himself, however, unsure of how such a thing would be received. Over the months that he'd grown to know Barclay, Joseph had come to find out that the other man had a wicked sense of humor that tended to be rather dry and sneaky, as well as a large, kind heart when it came to caring for those around him. Joseph reluctantly parted ways with Barclay when they reached the hallway where the staff/residents lived- he'd changed rooms from the one he'd originally had when he first arrived at the Lodge -wishing him a good night before going into his room.

Joseph was settled in his bed in his pajamas and reading a mystery novel Moira had recommended to him when he heard a knock on his door. Curious, he set aside his book on his bedside table and got up to find out who his visitor was. Dani was on the other side, dressed in comfortable pajamas and holding a black glass bottle and two small glasses.

“Hey. Can I come in? I come bearing gifts.”

Joseph laughed and then stepped back. “You're always welcome, you know that, even without gifts.”

“It never hurts to check.”

Dani entered the room, Joseph shutting the door behind her. She sat cross-legged on the center of his bed, waiting for him to join her there. Joseph did so, curiously eyeing the bottle she held.

“What do you have there?”

“Just a little treat.” Dani handed him a glass and then opened the screw-capped bottle with a flick of her wrist. “It's bloodwine. Nothing strong enough to get us drunk, of course, but it's still very good.”

She poured a measure of the rich, dark red liquid into his glass before serving herself and then setting the bottle aside on the bedside table. Joseph sniffed the bloodwine and then drank some, a soft hum leaving him.

“Wow. This _is_ good.”

“I know, right? It's a little hard to get, but the internet is an amazing place.”

Dani took a drink as well and then leaned back on her free hand, her attention focused entirely on Joseph. “So... You're not being exactly subtle, you know.”

Joseph froze in the midst of raising his glass to his mouth and then slowly lowered his hand. “Wh-what do you mean?”

Dani rolled her eyes. “I've known you for fifty years,” she said. “Don't act like an idiot. You have feelings for Barclay that're more than just friendship.” She reached out and poked him on the arm where gardenias were still visible before going back to her former position. “Talk about wearing your heart on your sleeve.”

Joseph ran his hand over his arm but didn't bother to correct her. “I-” He took a drink to fortify himself and then continued on. “I don't even know if he's romantically interested in men,” he said finally. “And I don't want to ruin our current friendship if he isn't by making a pass at him. He's... He deserves more than just a casual fling.”

“Jojo, I've never known you to do a casual fling,” Dani said, her voice gentle. “You put your whole heart into things like this.” She set her glass down on the bedside table and then reached out to place her hand on his knee. “Take a chance. I don't think he's going to be mad if you ask him out. He might turn you down, but we both know Barclay. He's not going to do it in any kind of mean way, you know that. Just... just do it in a private place if you're that worried about it.”

“I'll think about it,” Joseph replied after a long stretch of silence. “Barclay... He's special to me, you know? I know it sounds cheesy and like something out of a romance novel, but he really does make my life better in so many ways that I've lost count. Not all of them are big and earth-shattering, but it still means a lot to me.”

Dani smiled fondly at him. “I feel the same way about Aubrey. She does this scrunching thing with her nose when she laughs that's way too cute, and sometimes she laughs hard enough that she stops making sound entirely and just sort of squeaks. And then there's the way she just lights up a room any time she walks in. It's hard not to keep gushing on about her.”

“Well, you married her, so I should hope you'd want to gush on about her,” Joseph teased lightly. “I'm sorry I missed that. I'll have to get you two a belated wedding present.”

Dani shook her head. “No need. Just have you here safe and sound is a gift enough. Besides, it wasn't your fault you weren't here. I didn't invite anyone from the Clan. I'm pretty sure they either think I'm dead or don't care about me. We were the odd ones out there, Joseph, you know that.”

“I know, and I think we're better off not worrying about them.” Joseph finished off his drink and set the glass aside. “You ready for the holidays?”

“Ugh. Shopping is _dumb_ ,” Dani said grumpily. “I've done most of it online, but it's still annoying.”

“Oh, true,” Joseph agreed. “I don't know what I'm going to do. Small things, probably.”

“You can use my online accounts if you pay me back,” Dani offered. “No one's going to be able to track you that way if you're still worried about it. It's been what, three months?”

“I came here in mid-September, so just about. As for your offer, I'd love to take you up on it, though I guess that means I'll have to actually come up with a list of things,” Joseph mused. “I'll probably do that over the next few days, if that's alright?”

“You'd better get on it if you want everything shipped in time,” Dani warned. She checked the time on Joseph's alarm clock and then sighed. “I'd better get back to my room. You want to keep the wine?”

“No, take it with you. Maybe we can share it again later?” Joseph suggested as Dani got up and collected the glasses and wine bottle, making sure the latter was closed tightly. She leaned in and kissed Joseph on the forehead, making him smile at the fond gesture.

“Sure. Sleep well.”

“You too.”

Joseph watched her go, the smile lingering as he got ready for bed once more. He slid under the covers and then turned off the bedside light, letting the quiet sounds of the Lodge lull him to sleep.

Christmas came far too soon for Joseph's tastes, but thanks to expedited shipping and a thankfully short list, he was prepared for the holiday. The staff and residents of the Lodge held a small party on the evening of Christmas Day, taking advantage of the large dining area in the lobby in order to have enough space to accommodate everyone. Christmas music was playing quietly from a stereo set up near the kitchen, while plenty of food was set out in chafing dishes and on trays for people to snack on. Tasteful decorations and twinkling lights had been put up; an equally sparkling and well-decorated tree stood in one corner of the lobby, the wrapped presents for the gift exchange sitting underneath it.

Joseph looked around the room with a small, pleased smile. It had been a long while since he'd had a holiday like this, full of warmth and laughter and happiness. He watched the others mingle and chat with one another, content to observe from a distance for the time being. He only moved from his post when Mama announced that it was time to pass out the gifts, joining the others near the tree.

Mama passed out the various gifts to their recipients, Joseph swiftly hiding his surprise when he was given several parcels beyond the one he'd expected from Dani. He took a seat on the rug next to Dani, arranging his presents neatly in front of him. When Mama gave the signal, everyone started opening their presents, putting the wrapping paper in preprepared trash bags for later recycling.

Joseph opened the one from Dani first, running his hand appreciatively over the soft pullover sweater that she'd gotten him. It was a rich royal blue, one of his favorite colors. He immediately put it on over the t-shirt he'd been wearing and then set about opening the rest of his presents. He saved the one from Barclay for last, though he was immensely interested about what was in it.

Aubrey had given him a book on cryptids that made him let out a huff of laughter when he saw the title: _Paging the Mothman: a Guide to Lost and Rare Magical Beings_. He hadn't exactly kept his interest in cryptids a secret, and had in fact had several fascinating conversations with Ned and others regarding them. Mama had given him a small woodcarving of a pegasus in flight that had Joseph carefully running his fingers over the intricate details of its wings.

Moira's present to him was one of the newest volumes of the mystery series they both liked. Jake's present was a hand-made certificate for a skiing lesson, something that had Joseph's fond smile deepening. He liked the younger man, and while he didn't particularly fancy strapping two thin pieces of laminated wood to his feet and then all but throwing himself down a mountain, he'd go for Jake's sake.

When he couldn't delay it any more, Joseph picked up Barclay's gift. He paused when he saw that the wrapping paper had- He moved the gift closer and then laughed in delight. Yep, those were Bigfeet with Santa hats walking across the pine green background. Joseph carefully unwrapped the paper, not wanting to tear into it with abandon like he had the other gifts. He was planning on saving it for later.

Within the paper was a plain white cardboard box barely bigger than a postcard. Curious, Joseph carefully took the lid off the box and set it aside. Nestled inside the box was a flat braided leather bracelet much like the one Barclay habitually wore, and as Joseph looked closer, he could see small pieces of what looked like an orange kind of crystal carefully worked into the braiding. The crystals seemed to glow faintly from within, casting a pale orange light over his fingers.

Joseph slid it on to his left wrist, a faintly startled noise leaving him when the bracelet automatically resized itself to fit comfortably against his skin. He could feel a quiet hum of magic against his skin and made a note to ask Barclay if the bracelet held any enchantments beyond the resizing charm. The whole thing had a handmade feel to it, and Joseph wondered if Barclay had made it on his own.

He folded the wrapping paper up and tucked it into the box the bracelet had come in before taking the rest of his trash to the nearest bag. When he looked around to find Barclay, Joseph found himself frowning when he didn't see him. He made a quick detour to his bedroom to put the box away before going in search of his friend, checking first at Barclay's bedroom and when his knocking didn't get a response, went out into the Lodge proper to find him.

It took some doing, but eventually Joseph found Barclay on a secluded outdoor balcony on the second floor that looked out over the forest. Barclay was leaning against the balcony's railing, his posture loose and relaxed. Joseph was loathe to disturb the peace Barclay had so obviously sought out, but he also wanted to thank him for the gift and learn more about it. He gathered his courage and then opened the sliding door that led out onto the balcony, the noise catching Barclay's attention.

“Oh. Hey, Joseph.”

“Hi. Sorry to bother you. I can go if you want,” Joseph offered, but paused when Barclay shook his head.

“No, feel free to join me. The weather ward's up, so it's pretty comfortable out here.”

Joseph didn't have to be told twice. He joined Barclay out on the balcony, closing the door behind him. The weather ward was indeed keeping things comfortable, as even though they were outside, it still felt like they were in the warm confines of the Lodge. Joseph came to a halt next to Barclay and looked out at the forest as well.

“Party get to be too much for you?”

Barclay shrugged. “I don't really do a lot of parties. Thanks for the gift, by the way. I'm looking forward to watching those DVDs. I didn't realize Planet Earth II was out yet.”

“It was a surprise to me as well, but I'm glad I was able to find it for you,” Joseph said, changing his focus to Barclay instead of the dark treeline. “Thank you for your gift. It's beautiful. I did want to ask, though... Were there any other enchantments on it besides the resizing charm? Not that I mind, of course, but I was curious.”

Barclay rubbed at the back of his neck with a hand briefly before letting it fall to his side. “Uh, just a few small ones. Mainly stuff to keep the leather from cracking or the bracelet from getting lost, that kind of thing.”

“Well, I like it a lot,” Joseph told him. “Did, uh, did you get any other good gifts?”

“Hm? Yeah, I guess I did, though I was kind of confused by Dani's gift to me.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Well, I don't know why she thought a book on Victorian flower language would be interesting to me, but I'm not going to complain, you know? It might be cool, and if nothing else, I'll have something to read before bedtime,” Barclay said. Joseph managed to hide his initial reaction to that but only just, instead putting on a small smile.

“I love Dani, but she has... _interesting_ choices in gifts sometimes,” he said lightly, “but I'm sure you'll find some use for it. She doesn't give gifts thoughtlessly, you know.”

“I'll keep that in mind.” Barclay cocked his head briefly. “Is that one of the gifts you got? That sweater?”

“Yeah, it is. Dani gave it to me.” Joseph ran his hand over the soft fabric with a fond smile. “It's one of my favorite colors.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” Barclay said. Joseph had little doubt that he would do just that, something that only served to add to the multitude of things he loved about Barclay.

“Yeah. Um... I'm glad you liked your gifts,” Joseph said. He fidgeted with the hem of his sweater and then mentally sighed. “I should probably get back inside. I'm glad you're doing alright, though. I was worried there for a bit.”

Barclay smiled at him. “No need to worry, but I appreciate your concern. Sleep well, alright?”

“You too. Good night, Barclay.”

“Night, Joseph.”

Joseph let Barclay return to his solitary contemplation of the forest, though he wished he could've stayed by his side. In the privacy of his own room, he flopped onto his bed with a groan. Gods, he was an idiot. Apparently Dani thought so too, given her gift to Barclay. If Barclay actually read that book and realized what the flowers on his arms meant, Joseph was _screwed._

He steadfastly ignored the red carnations that had joined the gardenias as he got ready for bed, turning off the lights and burying himself under the covers. He'd figure it out. Eventually. And maybe if he kept telling himself that, it'd become true.

New Year's Eve arrived and the Lodge was busy once more with celebration preparations to welcome in the new year. Joseph found himself at a loss as to what to do, as most of the preparations were already being taken care of by Mama, Dani, and Jake. He knew Barclay was handling the food as usual, but he also hadn't seen him save for shortly at breakfast that morning. Joseph puttered around in the lobby for a while before Dani banished him to his room at around eight that night in order for him to get ready for the party, which started at nine.

Joseph did as directed, making sure he was showered and ready to mingle with the others. He got dressed in black slacks and a forest green long-sleeved henley that he'd had for some time. It had become very soft due to repeated washings and age, and it was one of his favorites. Joseph made sure the bracelet Barclay had given him was safely on his wrist- though he'd only taken it off since he'd received it in order to shower -and then, once he'd put his shoes on, went to join the others in the lobby.

As midnight grew closer, Joseph noticed that yet again, Barclay had made an initial appearance and then had left at some point when he wasn't paying attention. Joseph had promised himself not to go in search of him this time. If Barclay wanted solitude, he wasn't going to ruin that.

At about fifteen minutes to midnight, Joseph was pleasantly surprised when Barclay made a reappearance in the lobby. He noticed that Barclay was scanning the small crowd and wondered who he was looking for, only to have to quickly recalibrate his thoughts when Barclay looked in his direction and gave him a bright, warm smile of recognition. Barclay swiftly made his way over to where Joseph was standing, coming to a halt a short distance in front of him.

“Hey. Can I-” Barclay paused, and in a bit of uncharacteristic hesitance, worried briefly at his bottom lip with his teeth before continuing on. “Would you come with me for a minute? There's something I want to show you.”

Joseph's interest was instantly piqued. He immediately set aside the cup of sparkling apple cider he'd been nursing and then got up, following Barclay out of the lobby and through the halls of the Lodge until they reached a quiet area well away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Barclay stopped Joseph before they entered what Joseph remembered to be a storage room.

“Alright, close your eyes, please,” Barclay requested. Joseph arched an eyebrow but did as asked. He felt Barclay take his hands and then begin to lead him slowly forward, stopping him after a few feet.

“Okay, now open them.”

Joseph did so, blinking a few times to let his vision readjust. The previously box-filled storage room had been cleared and cleaned out and then decorated with strands of magical colored lights that floated along the walls. In the center of the room was a small table with a vase filled with moss roses, lavender, and ambrosia flowers set in the middle. A white tablecloth covered the table, and two chairs were set on either side of the table, facing one another.

Joseph's mind went blank save for the part that was stuck on the meanings of the three kinds of flowers in the vase: moss rose for a confession of love, lavender for devotion, and ambrosia for reciprocated love. Taken all together, it meant that Barclay returned his feelings and had found the perfect way to tell him that, albeit helped along a bit by Dani's Christmas present. Joseph's thoughts sputtered and then began to hurl themselves into overdrive when he realized he hadn't said anything for a good solid minute.

“It's beautiful,” he said finally, turning to look at Barclay. “You... You are amazing, you know that? I just-” He shook his head, unable and unwilling to hide the broad, fond smile that was spreading across his face. “I honestly don't have any words for how happy I am right now.”

Barclay stepped forward, an equally happy smile on his face. He reached up and lightly ran his fingers along the line of Joseph's jaw, and Joseph leaned into the touch, his heart soaring when he realized he didn't have to resist the urge any more. It only seemed natural to him to lean in and brush a kiss against Barclay's mouth, and judging from Barclay's reaction of moving closer and sliding one arm around Joseph's waist to keep him in place while they kissed, he seemed to agree.

In the distance, they could hear cheers of people in the lobby welcoming in the new year and the faint booms of fireworks being set off in the air above the Snowshoe Resort. Neither of them cared, too wrapped up in their own private celebration to worry about the outside world. Eventually they did rejoin the others in the lobby, not bothering to let go of one another's hands.

Dani shot the pair of them a knowing look but didn't call them out on it, instead returning to her conversation with Aubrey. Joseph leaned into Barclay's warm bulk, feeling content and happy with the world.

Spring arrived with a flurry of birds and new blossoms everywhere, the deciduous trees in the forest regaining their crowns of vibrant green foliage. Outwardly, Barclay and Joseph's relationship didn't really change all that much, though they were considerably more physically tactile with one another, something Joseph readily soaked up. They kept their bedrooms separate for the time being, not wanting to give up the ability to have their own personal spaces just because they'd started dating one another.

Joseph was working on inventory in one of the storage rooms when Jake came in, looking uncharacteristically out of sorts. Joseph looked up from where he was tallying the amount of guest towels the Lodge had when he heard Jake's footsteps, brow furrowing at the sight of the selkie's expression.

“Everything okay, Jake?”

“I don't know,” Jake said. “There's someone at the front desk looking for you. They mentioned you by your full name, said they were an old friend. I thought you ought to know.”

Joseph slowly put down his clipboard, his stomach dropping. “Thank you for telling me that, Jake. Do you know where Dani is?”

“Out in the forest with Aubrey on one of the walking trails, I think.”

“I see. Go find them. Keep Dani away from the Lodge for a while,” Joseph said as he left the storage room. He made his way to the lobby, Jake trailing along behind him. As Joseph walked, he felt himself slipping back into the mindset of a Tracer, all of his senses on high alert and his magic tingling in his fingertips.

When he saw who was waiting at the front desk for him, Joseph felt his muscles tense. The stocky man waiting at the front desk turned, his suit and hair as impeccable as Joseph remembered. It was Warren, Haynes's right-hand man and lead Tracer. As Warren turned, Joseph spotted Dani and Aubrey coming into the lobby from the other wing of the Lodge, Barclay and Mama not far behind them.

“Ah, Stern, there you are,” Warren said, a slow, predatory smile curving his lips and showing off far too many sharp teeth. “I'm glad that I've finally caught up with you at last. Have you finished your task?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spearmint and Gardenia: Warm Sentiment and Secret Love


	4. Chapter Four: Monkshood and Mock Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mind-control warned for in the tags is in this chapter, so fair warning.

Joseph stared at the other vampire, trying to figure out his game. Task? What task? And how did Warren find him? He'd been so sure that he hadn't been tracked in any way. In that vein, why had Haynes waited nearly seven months to send someone if he'd known where Joseph was? Joseph was very confused and very wary about his former clan leader's intentions.

“Task?” he asked, watching Jake quietly head over to Dani's side. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Warren clicked his tongue softly and then stepped forward, closing the gap between himself and Joseph so quickly that he couldn't get out of the way. “I suppose the boss  _ did _ make it a little difficult for you to remember fully... Here, let me help.”

His hand snapped out and wrapped around Joseph's right wrist. The moment his fingers closed around Joseph's bare wrist- he'd been wearing an old t-shirt and jeans in order to do his inventory work -Joseph went stiff, a burning sensation appearing on the inside of his wrist where his old clan mark had been. As the burning continued, Joseph felt his brain go foggy as a cold wave of foreign magic swept over him.

When the fog cleared, Joseph discovered two things: one, the hated clan mark was back on his inner wrist, and two, he had no control over his body now that Warren had put him in some kind of thrall. He was little more than an observer, relegated to the backseat as Warren released his wrist. Joseph immediately tried to wrest control back from Warren, but all he got for his troubles was a splitting headache. Well, at least he knew  _ those _ still worked. Delightful.

“Ah, yes, of course. I remember now. Thank you for reminding me.”

Warren stepped back a pace and then looked around the lobby. “Hm. Not a bad start, but West Virginia, really? You couldn't have chosen somewhere less... rural?”

“It was where I ended up.” Joseph's shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “It was as good a place as any, and it came with some unexpected surprises.”

Warren hummed, taking note of the assembled observers before his gaze landed on Dani. “Ah! I see what you mean. Haynes will be happy about  _ that. _ Well, the locals will have to go if we decide to stay here, but I'm sure we can figure something out.”

“Excuse me, but what the  _ hell _ are you talking about? Joseph, what's going on? Who's this asshole?” Aubrey asked, shooting Warren an annoyed look.

“That's Warren, our old clan's head Tracer.”

Aubrey turned to look at Dani, who was pale and leaning heavily against Jake. Joseph yearned to go and comfort her, but the thrall kept him at Warren's side, his expression neutral. Warren clapped him on the shoulder, his grip just a hair too tight to be comfortable.

“The boss wants to see you, by the way,” he said, and then pressed a pale yellow crystal into Joseph's unresistant hand. Joseph felt his fingers curl around it before the lobby disappeared in a flash of magic, his last glimpse of his friends and family soon obscured by darkness. The magic whipped around him, pulling at his clothes and hair.

Joseph felt his feet hit hard ground, his vision still obscured by darkness. His knees buckled and then gave out, folding like a house of cards in a stiff breeze. The thrall still held a powerful sway over him, keeping him locked in his mind and staring into the darkness. He wasn't sure how long he lay there, his body growing ever more chilled due to the cold concrete beneath him.

Slowly but surely, however, the thrall faded and Joseph was able to push himself up into a seated position. He ran his hands over his arms, trying to warm himself up. Once he felt up to moving, Joseph clicked his fingers, trying to conjure up even a scrap of light to see by. Nothing. He groaned and then tried several more times, eventually managing to produce a weak flame floating over his palm that nonetheless allowed him to look around.

The crystal Warren had given him lay cracked and inert on the floor, good for nothing now save decoration. Joseph scooped it up and tucked it in a pocket of his jeans anyways, figuring it might come in handy later. He looked around the room, his shoulders slumping when he saw nothing save for a wooden bunk attached to one of the walls at waist height that looked just broad enough for him to lay on and little else. There was a bucket in a corner that was presumably for him to relieve himself in, but Joseph didn't trust it. A door was set into the wall across from him, but he didn't see any sort of handle or lever that he could use to open it; at least, not on his side.

Joseph looked up but only saw what looked like lights set into the ceiling, though they were currently off. He sighed and then lay down on his back on the bunk, idly running his fingers over the familiar woven lines of the bracelet as his small flame sputtered out and left him in darkness once more. He closed his eyes- not like it made any difference -and let his thoughts drift.

He wondered what was going on back at the Lodge. What was Warren doing there? Was he still spreading the lie that Joseph was actually loyal to Haynes? Joseph didn't like not knowing, and the worry soured his stomach, making it twist and turn unpleasantly.

Joseph got lost in his thoughts, so much so that he was startled when the lights turned on overhead some time later. They weren't the fluorescent lights he'd been expecting, but something that he didn't quite realize the effect of until he felt his skin itch horribly. His eyes widened as he sat up. Sun lamps. And not just any sun lamps, either. They felt far more powerful than normal ones, and he suspected that they'd been enhanced greatly, likely with magic.

He swore sharply and then scrambled for the meager shelter of the underside of the bunk, curling up in as tight a ball as possible. It was impossible to fully escape the harsh radiance of the lights even there. Joseph could feel his magic and blood reserves waning the longer the lights remained on. He could also feel his skin starting to dry and crack, particularly around his mouth and nose.

Time became strangely fluid after that. Joseph's thoughts went hazy, his more primal instincts and drives coming to the fore the longer he was under the punishing glare of the lights. He huddled miserably under the bunk, his t-shirt pulled halfway up over his head in an attempt to protect his sensitive eyes, which had shifted from their usual color to a dull orange. As his thoughts drifted like dandelion seeds in the wind, Joseph found himself slipping into a trance-like state, his surroundings gaining an odd blue tint.

As he stared at the wall across the room, he thought he could see a scene playing out on it, and he swore he could hear the distant voices of his friends and family. Barclay was leaning against a wall and glaring at Warren, who had been unceremoniously tied to a chair in what looked like the basement of the Lodge. Duck and Minerva were there too, along with Mama, Aubrey, Dani, and, much to Joseph’s surprise, Moira and Jake.

Warren sported several bruises on his face and arms, including a particularly impressive black eye. He was also gagged. He didn’t appear to be too perturbed by his situation, but then again, very little seemed to throw him off his stride regardless of his situation. Moira, Aubrey, and Minerva were sitting on the floor in a small knot, their hands interlocked and their eyes closed.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Dani asked, leaning in against Jake. “It’s been four days and none of the others have been able to find him.”

“It’s worth a shot, babe,” Aubrey replied, keeping her eyes closed. “We’ll get him home soon, I promise. It’s just going to take some time and concentration.”

Dani fell silent after that, wrapping her arms around her torso in a self-soothing manner. Jake slid his arm around her waist, adding his support and comfort. The dim part of Joseph’s mind that was still him and not just a writhing mass of instincts and hunger appreciated the fact that Jake was stepping in where he couldn’t.

Joseph watched the scene for a little while longer, but nothing else seemed to happen. He sighed and turned his head away, keeping a watch on things out of the corner of his eye. He startled and then let out a low growl of surprise when, barely five minutes later, the ethereal and unmistakable form of Minerva appeared, made of that same deep blue light that tinted the rest of the room.

She looked around his cell in distaste and then focused on Joseph’s hiding place. A brilliant smile illuminated her face before she paused and truly took in the state he was existing in.

“Oh, Joseph, what have they  _ done _ to you?” she breathed, eyes wide. “Do you know where you are? Can you speak?”

Joseph considered the question, his understanding of her words severely delayed. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a tired growl emerged before he closed it. Words were too hard in his current state of mind, and his whole being was exhausted. He tried once more, summoning all his reserves to manage three sounds and one syllable:

“M-Min?”

Minerva nodded, a sad cast to her eyes. “Yes, that’s me,” she said gently, crouching down in front of him. “We will get you out of here, Joseph Stern, that much I promise. Just… try to stay strong and remember that you are being searched for.”

Joseph inclined his head in agreement and then closed his eyes. He didn't hear anything further from Minerva after that, He didn't see any further visions either, though he did keep his eyes closed for a long, long while. He only opened them again when he heard the door swing inwards after the lights snapped off. Joseph hissed sharply in warning at the small group of vampires that swarmed into the room and surrounded him.

Rough hands hauled him out of his hiding place and then out of his cell, their owners not caring that Joseph was hardly in any shape to truly fight back. He was taken through a winding series of corridors, up several flights of stairs, and then into a cavernous room. To Joseph's eye, it looked like it it had once been an airplane hangar or other large storage building at some point, but it was certainly not a place he'd ever been in before.

The hangar was partitioned out into various large sections around the edges- the closest one to the stairway that Joseph's group had come up looked to be an armory of some sort judging from the various weapons, both magical and mundane, kept there -while the center was cleared save for a large table, around which a small crowd was gathered. Joseph growled, the sound rumbling low and dangerous from his chest when he spotted Haynes stepping away from the table.

Haynes ignored the warning and continued to stride over to him, looking entirely unconcerned with Joseph's actions. He stopped in front of Joseph, staying just out of lunging distance. That didn't keep Joseph from attempting to break free of his captors and take Haynes down, however, his fangs bared in an animalistic snarl as he tried and failed to reach his  _ former _ clan leader, no matter what the mark on his wrist might say.

Haynes sighed before snapping his fingers. Joseph felt a debilitating pain radiate through him, centering on the clan mark and then spreading out from there. He cried out and then went limp in his captors' hands, barely able to move a muscle as the pain sank deep into his body.

“That's enough of  _ that _ ,” Haynes said smoothly as he stepped forward. He reached out and placed a hand against Joseph's forehead, for a moment looking like he was placing a benediction on the other man, but then- Then Joseph's world  _ changed _ .

He could feel magic flowing through his thoughts, but unlike Warren's, which had made his head feel like it was stuffed with cotton batting, Haynes's magic was slick and oily, seeping deep into the recesses of Joseph's mind and clinging to everything it touched. He... He wasn't  _ Joseph _ any more. That small (and steadily growing smaller until it felt like there was barely an atom left) part was ruthlessly partitioned off, allowing the more visceral and instinctual version of him to fully take control.

No, he wasn't Joseph. He was  _ Stern _ , and his clan leader needed him to listen and not disobey like an unruly fledgling. He... he could do that. He looked up at Haynes, his anger at his leader seeping away much like the pain he was in. Haynes returned his now amber-eyed gaze coolly with his own uniquely hued eyes.

Stern cocked his head curiously, as he didn't remember Haynes's eyes quite being that color. They were an odd mercurial silver, looking more metallic than most gray eyes, and given that Haynes's eyes had been a rich brown before, it was a startling change.

“Good. Glad to see you're back with us, Stern.”

Haynes's voice was different as well. It sounded at times as if multiple people were speaking the words just slightly off-beat from one another, creating an overlapping effect that confused Stern some. No matter. He would get used to it with time, he was sure of it.

“Let him go.”

Haynes waited until the others had released Stern and then stepped back before gesturing for Stern to follow him. He did so, walking placidly alongside Haynes until they reached an area full of clothes racks.

“Get out of those clothes and into something more appropriate,” Haynes said, looking at Stern's casual outfit with a distasteful sneer. “We don't have any of your suits, unfortunately, but we're sure there's something here that will work.”

Stern did as told, going through the clothes to find things in his size before stripping down to his underwear, leaving his old clothes and shoes on the floor in a heap. Soon he was dressed in black slacks and a matching short-sleeved button-down shirt that were enchanted to stay neat and clean no matter how long he wore them, though he remained barefoot. He didn't need shoes for the moment. Besides, he could move quicker and quieter without them, something he was sure Haynes would prefer.

Stern noted that the tattoos on his arms had shifted, becoming little more than dead, thorny vines that wrapped around them. Emotions weren't necessary after all, not when he was the extension of Haynes's will. He ignored the faint, annoying buzz in the back of his mind that his weaker self was generating and stepped out from behind the clothes rack he'd used as a changing curtain, presenting himself to Haynes.

“Why keep the bracelet?”

Stern looked down at the bracelet on his left wrist and then shrugged. Words were still too hard in this feral state, even with Haynes's direction. The bracelet was harmless enough, and to be honest, Stern hadn't even realized he was still wearing it. Haynes eyed the bracelet before shaking his head.

“No matter. Come with us. We need you to look over something for us. You have the most experience with it, after all.”

Stern followed Haynes over to the table in the center of the building, settling in his old place a step to the right and behind his leader as if he'd never left it. Haynes came to a halt next to the table, and as Stern looked over the laminated map that was spread out over it, he realized it looked very familiar.

“It took us a while to realize why you'd been drawn to the area you were, Stern,” Haynes said, resting his hands on the table and leaning in. He reached out and tapped a roughly circular clearing in the portion of the Monongahela Forest that was closest to Kepler. “This is a natural convergence point for four ley lines, each coming from a cardinal direction. There is a deep magical well in the center of this clearing, and if that's tapped in the right way...” He grinned, showing off far too many sharp teeth. “We'd be the most powerful clan in the whole country. Maybe even the world. And that would please us  _ immensely _ . What we need you to do, Stern, is to tell us the best ways to get there.”

Stern picked up a nearby thin-tipped erasable marker and began to mark up the map, ignoring the faint screams and pleading in the back of his mind.

  


The speed at which the clan worked doubled once Stern had finished his work, though it still took a further three days before Haynes pronounced everything ready. Two of the best mages in the clan sketched out a runic transportation circle in the center of the hangar that would allow those going to be able to moved all at once. Only a fifth of the hundred-strong clan was going, with the remaining joining them once they'd claimed the magical well.

Stern had caught a glimpse or two of an all-blue woman out of the corner of his eye a few times, but she never lingered for long nor said anything, just watched him with a deeply sad expression. Stern had stared at her once, waiting to see if she was a threat to him or the clan, but when she didn't do anything he'd turned his head away, deeming her unimportant and unworthy of his time. Nothing mattered save for what Haynes wanted.

When it was time to go, Stern stood at Haynes's side in the center of the transportation circle, the others filling in around them. Magic rose up all around them and swept them away, depositing them in a pine needle-strewn clearing about a mile away from their destination. Stern flexed his bare feet against the ground, breathing in the crisp evening air before he looked upwards.

The sky overhead was clear, the full moon rising fat and golden to light their way. They split off into teams of five, Stern staying with Haynes's team as they ran through the forest. Their enhanced senses allowed them to dodge easily around trees and other obstacles at speeds far faster than any regular human could attain. It wasn't long before they'd arrived at the large clearing the magical well was supposed to be in.

The clearing didn't look all that important, but looks were deceiving, especially when dealing with magic. After a dismissive flick of Haynes's hand, Stern began to prowl around the circumference of the clearing, staying within the shelter of the trees while the others began setting up shop near the center. He went still about a quarter of the way around, one hand resting against a mountain ash as he listened to the rhythm of the forest surrounding him. Something was off, and he didn't like it.

With a nearly sub-vocal growl, Stern swiftly climbed up a nearby oak tree and settled into place on a broad branch about fifteen feet above the ground. He looked out over the clearing, slowly scanning the area until he spotted movement to the northwest. Stern narrowed his eyes. None of the others were supposed to  _ come _ from that direction, not this early on. A team had been sent to go in that direction, but they weren't due back for some time.

As the movement grew closer, Stern could see the brief flicker of flame and moonlight glinting off metal. His brow furrowed. That was not right. He made his way to the ground, intending on going to warn the others, but was stopped just before he stepped out of the protection of the deep shadows by the sound of Haynes's voice calling out to the intruders.

“Ah. We were wondering how long it would take for someone to notice we were here. Show yourselves and we may make your deaths swift and merciful.”

Stern watched as familiar faces emerged from the woods at the other side of the clearing. Duck, Minerva, and Leo all carried swords, while Mama and Ned held guns. Ned's was... Stern frowned. It looked like a modified Narf Blaster of all things, but that couldn't be right. Carefully controlled flames wreathed Aubrey's hands, and Dani-

A soft, plaintive whine escaped Stern before he could stop it. For a brief moment, he felt the control Haynes had over him slip, allowing his love and care for his sister in all but blood to rise to the fore. It didn't last long, however, as a fresh wave of oily magic swept over his thoughts, forcing his compliance once more. He watched dully as Dani came to a halt next to her wife twenty feet away from Haynes, head held high and magic sparking between her fingers.

Stern couldn't see where Barclay was, assuming he was even there. It was possible that he'd stayed behind at the Lodge to protect it from the invaders. He  _ was _ only human after all, even though he was magically talented.

“A rather ragtag band of protectors,” Haynes said, looking over the small group with a smirk. “Do you really think you'll be able to stop us from getting what we need? There's more of us here than there are of you, and you don't know how many are lurking in the shadows waiting for us to give them the signal.”

Aubrey snorted sharply. “Who are you, the Queen of England? Why are you speaking in the Royal We?”

The sound of fallen twigs and branches behind him had Stern turning away from watching the others and looking warily around the area. He went into a crouch, one hand bracing against the ground as he scented the air. There was the smell of warm fur and something animalistic nearby. Stern went still, mind racing as he tried to figure out what was making its way through the forest nearby. A bear, maybe? But it was exceedingly rare for a bear to get so close to civilization, even if they were a good few miles from the town.

Stern had no desire to deal with a bear, even if he was a vampire. Bears were far too big and powerful, and besides, even with his magic and greater speed he didn't have adequate protection against a bear's sheer size, strength, and claws. No, it would be better to avoid it entirely. He stayed where he was until he couldn't hear the heavy footsteps of the passing beast any more and then quietly rose from his low position, moving in the opposite direction- or so he hoped -of the animal he'd heard.

He kept half an eye and ear on the goings-on in the clearing, ready to defend Haynes if necessary. Stern paused when he heard Haynes mention his name as he spoke to the others.

“Stern? Oh, he's around. He's returned to our service, though in a  _ slightly _ different capacity. Stern, come here.”

Stern emerged from the treeline at Haynes's command, the grass cool on his bare feet. He ignored the gasps of the others and took his place next to his leader. It was hard not to look at Dani, but the sway Haynes held over him helped with that. Haynes clapped a rough hand on Stern's shoulder, forcing a huff of air out of him as the blow landed.

“He was instrumental in getting us here, actually. A valuable find after we realized why this area was so important. We can see why it's so heavily protected, though we do find its guardians to be... greatly disappointing. The fire witch seems to be the most dangerous of all of you, and we doubt that she can stand against so many of us, even with your... support,” Haynes said. “Stern here is no longer one of our Tracers, but rather one of our Blades. Quite a step up, we think.”

He stepped back, his hand falling away from Stern's shoulder before he let out a sharp whistle. Ten of the vampires stepped away from their work and joined Haynes and Stern. Haynes clicked his fingers in a bright snap and then gestured towards Dani and others.

“Deal with them. We've got work to do.” He paused. “Don't kill Dani. We want to welcome her back into the Clan  _ personally _ .”

Stern turned and watched Haynes walk away, his eyes narrowing. Exactly what had he meant by  _ that _ ? He growled softly and then turned his attention back to the others. His fellow clan members had immediately joined the fray, throwing magic and using whatever other weapons they had on hand to start the attack. The urge to join them was overwhelming. He- He-

_ No.  _ The atom that still remained of  _ Joseph _ rebelled against hurting his friends, his  _ family _ . That atom became two, became a molecule, became a tidal wave until Stern found himself sinking down to his knees, his fingers digging into the soft earth beneath him. He felt his limbs trembling as he did his best to fight against Haynes's all-encompassing influence. He doubted he could do it himself, but he wasn't sure who he could ask for help.

_ Help? I can help. But the question is, will you let me? _

Stern went still, his chest heaving. The voice had echoed in his mind and bypassed his ears entirely. He wasn't sure where it had come from, but it certainly wasn't one he recognized

“Wh- Who?” he managed, his voice rough from disuse.

_ Tell you what, let's meet somewhere more... suitable. _

Stern frowned at that, a roar making him look up just before a dome of deep green magic sprung up around him. He was able to make out a broad, lumbering shape breaking free of the treeline in the brief moments before his vision was blocked and then whited out. When it cleared again, he found himself kneeling in what looked to be the same clearing, though he was the only occupant.

Stern slowly rose to his feet and looked around him. It was night here still, the full moon bathing the clearing in its cold, clear light. As he stood there, he realized that his mind felt clearer than it had in nearly a week. He didn't quite feel like his old self again, but the deep influence of Haynes's thrall had lessened enough that Stern could actually concentrate and more importantly, speak.

“Hello?” he called out, the rasping sound of his own voice strange to his ears. “Where are you? And where am I?”

_ A space between spaces. And I am all around you. I have been called many things over the millennia, but you would know me best as the Monongahela. _

“You're... the forest?” Stern asked warily.

_ I am more than just the trees and plants and animals that reside here. I am the land and the water and the magic that runs through it. I am as old as the mountains and as young as the newest fawn. I can help you, Joseph Alexander Stern, but it won't come without a price. _

“I wouldn't have expected it to come for free, but only  _ I _ will pay the price; you won't touch the others.”

The leaves of the trees rustled in a brief breeze, and Stern got the feeling that he was being laughed at, albeit all in good humor.

_ You are very bold to think you can control who I work with, but I like that boldness. It's a quality I look for in all my Pine Guard. If you accept my help, the price I require is this: you will join my Pine Guard and protect me for as long as is needed. You won't be alone in your work, I can promise you that. _

“So I'd be trading one master for another? That doesn't sound like much of a help,” Stern said, crossing his arms over his chest.

_ I am not like your clan leader, though he is certainly not the same man you remember, either. The Haynes you once knew is long gone. The beings wearing his face were once like me, but they have become tainted and poisoned, instead choosing to become little more than parasites trying to steal what they can in order to survive. I will not force you to fight against those you love. You will have a home here with your family and friends, and one you won't have to worry about losing. Of course, you can stay with Haynes and not be yourself, not truly. You would just be his attack dog and little else. _

Stern rand a hand over his face and then sighed. It didn't seem like he had much of a choice, but if it meant he could stay with his friends and family as himself... He drew in a deep breath and then squared his shoulders.

“Alright, what do I have to do?”

_ Stand still and try not to move. _

The same vibrant green magic from before swirled around him, bathing him from head to toe. It sank into his skin and then further, settling in to his very core and cleansing him of Haynes's oily magic. He felt energy filling him, though he got the sense that it was temporary. It was welcome nonetheless, as the lack of blood or GOHRP for nearly a week, not to mention the accelerated UV exposure, had left him understandably lacking in strength.

As the magic flowed through him, he felt the clan bond break and then be replaced by a deeper and much more robust one. When the bond settled, he breathed a sigh of relief. He was no longer just Stern, Blade to the Haynes Clan. No, he was Joseph once more, now a member of the Pine Guard and guardian of the Monongahela.

_ You're ready. Go and finish this matter. Once Haynes is taken care of, I'll deal with the others. They won't remember their mission here, and nor will the rest of the clan. One of the ones here will be... encouraged ...to destroy the remaining evidence. They won't be bothering us again, but Haynes needs to go. Oh, and Joseph? _

“Yes?”

_ Give that parasite my regards _ .

Joseph's vision was filled with green once more. In the space of a heartbeat, he was back in the real world, the glow fading around him. He straightened up and quickly assessed the situation around him. The fight was still going on, and- Joseph blinked a few times. That... That  _ looked _ like a Bigfoot, but he couldn't be entirely sure.

Shaking his head- he'd figure it out later -Joseph turned to figure out where Haynes had gone. When he finally located his now thoroughly former clan leader, Joseph bared his teeth and fangs in a snarl.

“HAYNES!”

Haynes turned away from the equipment he was supervising the set up of, his surprise writ broad across his face at Joseph's shout. Joseph didn't give him any sort of time to recover, instead dashing forward at top speed, his magic gathering in his hands. He collided with Haynes, the force of the hit sending the two of them toppling to the ground.

Haynes didn't hesitate to fight back once he got over his surprise, bringing his experience to bear as he returned each blow measure for measure. Joseph grunted as Haynes pushed him away with a blast of magic, sending him tumbling back. He felt several somethings crunch unpleasantly somewhere within his body as he landed, the breath getting knocked out of him with the impact.

Joseph struggled to his feet, staggering to one side briefly before he managed to catch his balance. Haynes laughed cruelly as he advanced on Joseph.

“What, nothing to say?” he taunted. “Pitiful. Then again, you have always been one of our weakest members.”

“I'm not one of  _ yours _ any longer,” Joseph spat. He drew himself up as much as he could, ignoring the sharp pains radiating through his body in order to focus on what he had to do. He held his hands out in front of himself, gathering his magic there. “The Monongahela sends its regards, you fucking overgrown leech.”

When he'd gathered as much of his magic as he could, he let it fly, the crackling arcane light surrounding Haynes before changing into thorny vines that wrapped around him from head to toe. The earth beneath Haynes cracked open as Joseph's magic engulfed his form, sending him down into a sudden sinkhole that just as rapidly closed over again, leaving little more than a wide swath of broken dirt to mark the place he'd been. All around the clearing and elsewhere in the forest (as well as in the basement of the Lodge), the other members of the clan were swept up in flashes of deep green light, vanishing back to where they came.

Joseph slowly sank to the ground, an overpowering wave of exhaustion sweeping over him like a tsunami. He'd expected to pay a price for using so much energy on what was essentially an empty tank, and the bill had finally come due. The sound of rushing footsteps echoed across the clearing as the others hurried over to him, Dani and Aubrey reaching him first. The others weren't far behind, including the Bigfoot Joseph had briefly seen earlier.

“H-hey,” Joseph said as Dani knelt next to him, giving her a weak smile. “Sorry for all of this.”

“It wasn't your fault,” Dani replied immediately, reaching out and taking hold of his left hand with both of hers. “You didn't ask Haynes to kidnap you.”

“Mn. Still don't know how he f-found me,” Joseph grumbled. He looked up at the Bigfoot, blinking a few times in an attempt to clear his vision, which had gone hazy from the bone-deep weariness he felt. “H-holy shit. Bigfoot is  _ fluffy _ . I c-can't wait to tell Barclay. H-he won't believe it.”

Static filled his mind briefly as Aubrey accidentally nudged him in his side, the pain radiating from the injuries there making his hearing dip in and out. He swore he heard Barclay's voice at one point, but he gave it up for a lost job and stopped fighting the pull of unconsciousness, letting the quiet darkness overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monkshood and Mock Orange: Danger and Deceit


	5. Chapter Five: Yarrow and Cattails

Joseph made his way through the quiet night-time halls of the Lodge, eventually coming to rest in the lobby. He curled up in the corner of one of the couches there, pulling the blanket he'd draped over his shoulders closer around him. It had been a month since the confrontation with Haynes, and while his physical healing was all but complete, Joseph still hadn't quite recovered mentally. Slumber was elusive most nights, and when he  _ did _ manage to finally relax enough to fall asleep, he was more often than not jolted awake a short time later by nightmares.

That was what had driven him out to the lobby. He'd snatched a few fitful hours of sleep before his mind had dredged up yet another scenario where Haynes had won and he was still trapped under his thrall. Joseph didn't know how to fix himself. Sure, he could try therapy, but he doubted there was really anything a therapist could do to help him ever fully regain his sense of self-control.

Even with Haynes gone, Joseph swore he could still feel the oily slickness of his magic in the darker corners of his mind. Maybe he'd never truly be rid of Haynes, or whatever it had been that had been wearing the clan leader's face. Joseph found himself tracing his fingers over the inside of his right wrist, running them over the outline of the new mark that had appeared there after the clan mark of a stylized red-tailed hawk in flight had been removed when he'd pledged himself to the Pine Guard.

The two-toned pine tree stood against a background that shifted from a pale yellow at the top to a deep sienna orange at the bottom, neatly fitting in the circular area the clan mark had left behind. Joseph tugged down his sleeves, doing his best to ignore the red columbine and marigold flowers on his skin that were showcasing his tumultuous thoughts. He huddled further down onto the couch, drawing his knees against his chest.

He stared blankly into the darkness, his thoughts going a thousand different directions as he tried to calm himself. The sound of quiet footsteps behind him didn’t catch his attention, but the sound of a familiar voice did.

“Excuse me? You can’t- Joseph? What are you doin' out here?”

Joseph stirred and looked up at Mama, blinking sluggishly as he focused on her. “Oh. Hey, Mama. I was just…” He sighed. “I can’t sleep.”

Mama looked at him calculatingly before taking a seat across from him on the other couch. “Want to talk about it? I won’t judge you if you don’t.”

Joseph fiddled with his blanket as he collected his thoughts. “Nightmares fucking suck,” he said, studiously not looking at her. “I’m getting maybe three hours of sleep each night.”

Mama nodded. “Nightmares do suck,” she agreed. “Are they about anything in particular?”

Joseph rubbed at the back of his neck. “I know I saw Haynes get taken care of, but my brain still keeps thinking that he’s alive and I’m still under the thrall. I know being part of the Pine Guard ensures that I can’t be, but my unconscious brain doesn’t seem to recognize that. So… here I am, sitting in the dark and not getting any sleep.”

Mama considered that for a long moment. “The mind is a tricky thing, and I don't pretend I know everything about it, but I've seen a lot of things in my time around here. I've been a part of the Pine Guard for at least thirty years now. I know I don't exactly look it, but I'm over eighty years old.”

Joseph let out a huff of laughter. “No, you look like a very fit fifty, if that.”

Mama nodded. “The Monongahela provides a long life to those of us who don't already have that. In return, we protect it when needed and make sure that it's treated right. Barclay's been around here longer than I have, actually.” She paused. “Have you talked to him about the problems you've been having sleeping?”

“I'm not- He doesn't need to be burdened with this. I'll get over the nightmares eventually.”

“Bullshit.”

Joseph looked up, surprised at Mama's vehemence. She shook her head at him.

“You and Barclay are still dating, right?”

“Right,” Joseph replied, not quite sure where she was going with her line of thought.

“Then it's part and parcel of being in a relationship that you share one another's burdens,” Mama said, resting her forearms on her thighs as she talked. “Barclay's not gonna make fun of you or think any less of you for havin' nightmares, you know that. Besides, everyone has nightmares, and it'd be foolish to think you wouldn't have any after what you've been through. I can't promise that it'll be easy to get through, but talking does help most of the time. It probably wouldn't hurt to go to a therapist or something too, but for now, at least getting some of that burden off your shoulders is a start.”

Mama got to her feet, brushing her hands over the soft fabric of the pajama pants she wore. “Go to bed, Joseph. And if you can't sleep, maybe try hot chocolate? That always helps me relax.”

Joseph smiled lopsidedly. “Thanks, Mama. I'll... I'll think about it.”

“Good. That's all I'm askin'. Night, Joseph.”

“Sleep well. And... thanks.”

“No problem.”

Mama left after that, allowing Joseph to stew a little longer in his thoughts. He returned to his room some time later and did his best to follow Mama's advice. Joseph managed to snatch a few more hours of sleep before he had to get up the next morning. He powered through his shift at the front desk, thankful that the Lodge didn't have a lot of guests at the moment.

As soon as his shift was over, Joseph went in search of his boyfriend. No matter how tired he was, and even though they'd been dating for several months, just thinking of Barclay in those terms never failed to make Joseph smile even a little bit. He was suddenly gripped with the intense urge to wrap himself around Barclay's warm, solid body and not let go for a good long while. Maybe he could convince Barclay to take a nap with him that afternoon.

Joseph eventually found Barclay out front helping Dani with moving some large rocks around the garden. He watched the two of them work for a little while, shamelessly enjoying the way Barclay hefted the rocks around like they were almost nothing and the way his muscles shifted pleasantly under his skin. When they seemed like they were at a stopping point, Joseph made his presence known as he made his way closer to them.

“Hey, you two. The garden looks great.”

Dani shot him a quick smile before dusting off her hands. “Yeah? Barclay's been helping me get it rearranged a little. We've got all the rocks moved that needed to be, so you can steal him if you want.”

Joseph gave Barclay a hopeful look. “If you don't have any other plans?” he asked. Barclay shook his head before taking a drink from a nearby water bottle.

“No, no plans until dinner, and even those are pretty minimal,” he said. “I should probably grab a shower, though. Give me ten minutes or so?”

“Sure, I'll be in the lobby. I was thinking maybe a walk on some of the trails? Nothing too strenuous,” Joseph said as he accompanied Barclay back into the Lodge.

“That sounds good,” Barclay agreed, and then smiled. “I've got something I want to show you anyways.” 

He kissed Joseph quickly before heading off to his room. Joseph's curiosity was piqued by that, and his thoughts about what it might be that Barclay had to show him lasted all the way until Barclay returned freshly showered and in a set of clean clothes.

“Ready to go?”

“Ready,” Joseph confirmed, getting up from his chair. The two of them left the Lodge and struck out on one of the easier walking trails, taking their time as they wound their way through the forest. About twenty minutes in, Barclay took hold of Joseph's hand and pulled him off onto a lesser-traveled side path that eventually dead-ended in a quiet clearing.

“So,  _ technically _ you've already seen this before, but I don't think you were really paying attention at the time given what was going on,” Barclay said, dropping Joseph's hand before taking several steps away from him. Joseph arched an eyebrow curiously.

“Alright. Show me what you've got,” he said, lightly crossing his arms over his chest.

Barclay smiled, more than a hint of nervousness to the expression, and then took off the bracelet he wore. Joseph blinked once, twice, three times, but the sight before him didn't change. He found that he'd pressed his fingers against his mouth without realizing it, his brain short-circuiting. His boyfriend... was Bigfoot? A Bigfoot? Whatever the correct terminology was, Barclay certainly wasn't pure human like he’d thought for so long. 

“Well?” Barclay asked, shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot as he waited for Joseph to say something. “Surprise?”

“I-” Joseph's mind latched onto the only thing that made sense at the moment. “You... you wrapped your Christmas present to me in Bigfoot wrapping paper. You were trying to tell me even then about it. I thought I'd just imagined hearing your voice after all that stuff with Haynes.”

Barclay rubbed a hand against the back of his neck, a sheepish smile curling his mouth upwards. “I honestly thought you would've figured it out by now,” he admitted. “Or at least figured I wasn't human.”

It was Joseph's turn to look chagrined. “I swear I'm more observant than it seems,” he promised with a bit of a laugh. He flexed his fingers at his sides. “Can I, uh, can I touch you?”

“Of course. You don't have to ask that,” Barclay said, the rich laugh that Joseph adored rumbling out of him as he spoke. Joseph closed the distance between them and carefully ran his hand over Barclay's arm, a brilliant smile illuminating his face.

“Soft  _ and _ fluffy,” he said delightedly before wrapping his arms around Barclay's torso. Whatever magic was in the bracelet had extended to Barclay's clothes as well, allowing them to adapt to his bulkier form. Joseph rested his head against Barclay's chest, listening to the strong heartbeat that sounded under his ear. The familiar steady rhythm had Joseph relaxing far more than he'd expected, nearly falling asleep on his feet as he stood there in Barclay's warm embrace.

The prospect of sleep had Joseph reluctantly moving away from Barclay, but only far enough to look up at him. “Hey, do you have any other plans for the rest of the day?”

Barclay shook his head. “No. Why?”

“I-” Joseph laughed, though this time the sound was far more self-deprecating than before. “I haven't exactly been sleeping well recently, and could really use a nap. Think you'd be up for joining me?”

Barclay ran a gentle hand down Joseph’s back, his broad palm sliding along the line of his spine. “I’d love that.”

Joseph was grateful that no further questions were asked about his sleeplessness after that. They remained in the clearing for a little while longer before Barclay put his bracelet back on. The two of them returned to the Lodge hand in hand, talking about inconsequential things as they went. 

Once they were safely in the confines of Joseph’s room, he stripped down to his boxers and got into bed, Barclay following suit. Joseph immediately sought out Barclay’s embrace, cuddling as close to him as he could and using his chest as a pillow so he could hear his boyfriend’s heartbeat once more. It was as good a reminder as any that he wasn’t alone and that everything had not gone to hell like it could’ve done.

He closed his eyes, slowly but surely dropping off to sleep. As he slept, a nightmare tried to creep up on him, but the security he felt in Barclay’s arms and having his familiar scent and empathic aura surrounding him had Joseph relaxing, the nightmare banished back to the darkness where it belonged. Joseph wasn’t sure how long he’d slept, but when he did wake, it was to the comforting feeling of Barclay’s fingers running through his hair.

Joseph hummed and then stretched against Barclay’s body like a cat, lazy and long and happy. “Mm. You keep doing that and I’m gonna go right back to sleep,” he warned.

Barclay laughed softly. “It’s almost time for dinner. I figured you’d want to be up for it.”

“I  _ suppose _ …” Joseph leaned up just enough to be able to kiss Barclay sweetly. “Thank you. I would apologize for using you as a pillow, but you’re very comfortable and that’s the best sleep I’ve had in a long while.”

“Then come sleep with me always.”

Joseph blinked. “You want me to move in with you into your room?”

“Only if you want to,” Barclay said, letting his hand fall still. “We can still keep separate rooms if you want.”

“Oh, no, I  _ definitely  _ want to share a room with you, and not just because I sleep better with you there.” Joseph sat up and then kissed Barclay properly, though he kept it from going too far given their time constraints. “We can move my things after dinner. For now, we should get dressed and head downstairs.”

“I  _ suppose… _ ”

Barclay stole one last kiss and then got up, putting his clothes back on. Joseph followed suit, pulling on his discarded outfit and then following his boyfriend out of the bedroom. It wasn’t long before they were enjoying their dinner with the others, laughter and good conversation filling the dining room as they ate.

Moonrise that night found Joseph relaxing in the hot springs next to Barclay, his head resting against his boyfriend’s shoulder while Barclay has his arm wrapped around him. Joseph was half-awake due to the warmth of the springs and the sheer comfort of being close to Barclay, his eyes drooping as Barclay idly traced his fingers over the tattoos on his right arm.

Morning glories and evening primroses bloomed there, ivy intertwining with them in reflection of Joseph’s deep happiness. He hummed at the gentle touches Barclay was gracing him with, occasionally pressing a kiss against whatever water-damp skin he could reach. When his muscles felt properly melted and he caught himself dozing off, Joseph nudged Barclay.

“Hey. We should probably go in. I'll fall asleep if I sit here any longer,” he said, barely managing to cover a yawn with a hand. Barclay straightened up and then looked over at him, a fond smile crinkling the corners of his eyes and mouth in a way that Joseph loved. The urge to lean in and kiss Barclay was overwhelming and Joseph had no intention of ignoring it so he did just that, cupping the side of Barclay's face with one hand as they kissed.

Whatever had truly brought him to Kepler and Amnesty Lodge, be it luck, fate, or even the Monongahela itself, Joseph didn't care. He had friends, family, a place to live, and a love as true as the North Star to call his own now, and that was a bit of magic all in itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yarrow and Cattails- Healing and Peace


End file.
